Perrito me tienes Loco!
by E-nsane
Summary: [CaPiTuLo 7: La Pocion] Todo comenzo con una miraditas que pensaban en algo mas que amistad, ahora no Moony no sabe como confesarle que le gusta...sorpresas que nadie se esperaba... SLASH! jijiji )
1. ¿que me pasa?

Disclaimer: todos saben ya que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling...

Nota: si no leíste que en el summary decía SLASH, te lo decimos ahora... ¡es slash!

**PERRITO ME TIENES LOCO!!!**

****

****

**CAPITULO 1: ¿QUÉ ME PASA?... ¿QUÉ ME PASA?.... ¿QUÉ ME PASA?...**

****

Era un día soleado en la torre Gryffindor y los merodeadores, a excepción de Lupin, se levantaban a regañadientes de la cama.

- Buenos días, a levantarse, hay una mañana preciosa- dijo Remus abriendo las cortinas del dormitorio y dejando que la luz invadiera el cuarto... y la cara de James

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno levantarse y tener como primer labor hacer un trabajo de Historia de la Magia?- dijo James tratando de encontrar los lentes que se encontraban en su musita de noche

- Si... preferiría quedarme aquí- alego Peter- ah... se me olvidaba: Sirius hay una chica... Emma Williams... me dijo que te esperaba para desayunar a las 9:00

Padfoot, aun no digería el dato cuando observó su reloj que marcaba las 10:15. Cuando lo asimilo, volvió su cara hacia Wormtail y..

-¡MALDITA RATA! Es la segunda vez que lo haces, ¡te voy a pisotear hasta que tus nietos me pidan piedad!!!- Sirius se fue encima de Peter, y hubiera cumplido con lo dijo (a pesar de que con el miedo Peter se enredo con las sabanas tratando de escapar haciéndole recordar a su rostro lo frío que era el suelo) sino se hubiera encontrado con el brazo de Moony que trataba de frenarlo

- ¿Desde cuanto te importa tanto una chica?- le pregunto Remus mirándolo muy de cerca de sus ojos.

- Desde que ella me había pedido que nos juntáramos para...

Los destellantes ojos de Sirius (no se sabe bien si eran de ira o de sueño) penetraban la mirada de los castaños ojos de Moony, así la cercanía de las miradas hizo que Remus olvidara lo que hablaba con Sirius, pues el fuego en sus ojos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda

- ...y además... es solo Wormtail... - continuó Sirius. Lupin aun hechizado por la cercanía de Padfoot solo atino a soltarlo seguido por un "ah?" de incomprensión.

Entonces Sirius, sin aun olvidar el incidente con Peter se descargó a patadas contra él, mientras Prongs se retorcía de la risa

- ¡Esta si que es una buena manera de comenzar el día! Jajajaja!

- Suficiente... ¿y que hacemos ahora?- dijo Padfoot una vez que se había aburrido de patear a Peter

- ¬¬ ¿no que tenias que ir a una cita?- le dijo Prongs

- ¡Ah!, ¡Es cierto!- Sirius se disponía a salir del dormitorio cuando se percato de que solo llevaba pijama.

Por la prisa que llevaba, no le dio pudor comenzar a cambiarse allí, enfrente de sus compañeros, así que rápidamente se quito la polera del pijama dejando al descubierto su tórax. Moony lo miraba con una cara idiotizada (hace días que tenia que esforzarse por no mirar); quien al ver el torso desnudo de Padfoot no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Sirius no era parte del equipo de quidditch había desarrollado unos pectorales dignos del mejor deportista de la liga.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto Prongs notando la mirada perdida de Lupin.

- (20 seg. Después) Ah?- respondió Moony saliendo de su trance

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- repitió James.

En ese momento Padfoot se percato del espectáculo que estaba montando ya con los pantalones abajo, sintiendo que unos dulce ojos castaños no lo dejaban de mirar; por lo que entro al baño para terminar de vestirse mas privadamente.

- emmm... no... nada... es que... emmm... tengo que... emmm... ir a la... al... ¡a la biblioteca!, Sí, a la biblioteca!- dijo Remus un tanto inseguro de las palabras que salían de su boca. Este tomo su mochila y algunos libros, y con mas prisa que de costumbre, salió del dormitorio, dejando un poco atónito a James.

- ¿Qué le paso a Moony?- pregunto Peter

- Creo que esta enamorado de la bibliotecaria- dijo james de forma introspectiva.

- ¿Y porque crees eso?

- Porque ni nuestro Moony tomaría la Biblia para ir a la biblioteca- respondió Prongs con una sonrisa.

En ese instante salió Sirius corriendo hacia el Gran Salón para tratar de alcanzar a Emma, pero como ya se había demorado bastante era obvio de que eso no ocurriría.

Al llegar al Gran Salón y no encontrarla, fue a sentarse a la mesa a terminar lo que había quedado del desayuno.

- ¡Demonios!, Yo quería estar con Emma... ¡maldito Wormtail!- se dijo- lo único que lo recompensa fue que me pude desquitar con esa rata por lo que hizo... ¿y que fue todo eso con Moony?, Me sentía prácticamente violado por su mirada... pero bueno... lo más probable es que se haya acordado de una chica... Un momento... ¿¡tengo cuerpo de chica?!- Sirius de toco ciertas partes que debieran sobresalir en el cuerpo de una fémina.

- Uff... no... todo en su lugar- se dijo dando un suspiro

A través de las puertas del Gran Salón apareció una de las chicas más codiciadas de Gryffindor y Hogwarts en general: Emma Williams.

- Black!, ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!, Te estuve esperando mas de una hora!- le dijo la chica acercándose amenazadoramente a Padfoot

Este, que aun tenia un buen trozo de tostada en la boca trato de disculparse

- Lorhch fbliento jemmahh jeshke...

- ¿¿¡¡Que!!??

Sirius fue capaz de tragar finalmente evitando que un inmenso trozo del alimento lo hiciera terminar con la cara morada.

- Ahora sí: lo que te quería decir, _guapa_, es que ayer cuando me dijiste lo que íbamos a hacer hoy me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, pensando en como lo podríamos disfrutar mas- le dijo el animago poniendo su cara inocente-picara, mas conocida por el cómo la maniobra de conquista n° 147, pues sabia que si ella había vuelto era por algo.

- Arg!!!, Te odio!, sabes que no me puedo resistir a es mirada

- Pues entonces... donde me llevas cariño???

Al salir conversando, no se dieron cuenta que venía entrando al salón un agitado Moony, que, al verlos, su nivel de agitación subió aun más, junto con su nivel de ira, al ver a Emma. Paso rápidamente haciendo caso omiso del saludo de Padfoot.

Se sentó en la mesa para alcanzar a comer algo antes que los elfos domésticos se llevaran la comida.

"¡¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?! Porque mi comporto así enfrente de Sirius?, Que fue todo eso en la mañana? : lo peor es que es hace días y ni siquiera estamos cerca de luna llena como para echarle la culpa a eso '¿me habrá lanzado algún hechizo?, No... no lo creo, pero pasare por biblioteca a investigar- se decía Moony mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa, como si eso fuera a aclarar sus pensamientos. El pobre no se dio cuenta de que las migas de pan que sobraban del desayuno, estaban ahora sobrando en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa?...

Hubiera continuado con su tortura si Lily, James y Peter no hubieran llegado.

- ... ¿qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa?- que me...

- Pero Moony que te sucede?- le pregunto la chica

- Cuándo lo sepa te aviso, ahora déjame en paz- murmuro Remus desanimado, luego noto quien le haba preguntado y cambio de actitud.- ¿qué?, noooo, no me pasa nada, estoy bien.

- ¿Y por que quieres atraer lechuzas a tu cabeza?- le dijo Peter haciendo burla de los restos de pan que habían en la cabeza de su amigo

- No quiero atraer ninguna ave, y además las lechuzas no comen pan, se alimentan de ratas: como tu- dijo Moony en un tono malicioso e irónico

- Uuuuhhhhh!!!!. Pero que irritables amanecimos hoy!!, Pero la luna llena fue hace poco: esto no es el efecto de las estrellas- comento Prongs

Lily notando que Remus no andaba de humor para esas cosas, le dio la mirada de "ándate" a James y luego de pensarlo un poco le murmuro "y llévate a Peter contigo".

Este entendió de inmediato

- Wormtail, acompáñame a ver si llueve!- le dijo soltando la primera idea que le llego a la mente

- Pero Prongs, eso lo podemos ver aquí, tan solo con ver el techo- le argumento

- No importa: ¡acompáñame!- le dijo mientras lo tiraba de un brazo para salir del salón.

Lily tomo asiento frente a Lupin con una mirada comprensiva y dispuesta a escuchar. Remus solo se quedo mirándola sin saber que pretendía. Luego de un momento...

- ¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto a la chica ya harto de que no le apartara la vista sin decir palabra.

- ¿Y?, ¿Me vas a contar o no?, es bueno desahogarse- le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo lo que estaba sucediendo

- yo no tengo nada que desahogarme- dijo Remus tratando de esquivar la situación

- ¿Y quien es la que no te deja pensar claramente?- le dijo chica casi leyéndolo con la mirada

- ¿A que se supone que te refieres con eso? A mí... no... me gusta...

- amigo Moony, en serio, puedes contar conmigo, no se le diré ni a James, ni a nadie, lo prometo

- Lily, no le diré nada a nadie acerca de sí me gusta alguien o no, eso es mío- le dijo tajantemente tratando de espantar a la chica con su seriedad

- ¡Basta de evasivas, Lupin!, Sé que alguien te gusta, ¡ya no lo niegues mas!- le contesto ignorando la amenaza de su amigo

- No Lily, no seas ridícula, a mi no me gusta absolutamente nadie- concluyo Remus mirando al techo con una cara que decía a gritos "¡mentira!"

- ay Remus... tan santo eres que ni las mentiras te quedan... como me gustaría que James fuera igual- suspiro Lily

- bueno: ese es un problema que tu y Prongs deben resolver, pues de vez en cuando se puede dar que las parejas tengan proble—

- ¡Ni se te ocurra cambiarme el tema!- le reprocho Lily por el intento de huida

- ¡De acuerdo! : me rindo, te lo explicare. No es fácil, pero haré el intento

- Bien... comienza: es toda oídos- le dijo Lily volviendo a la calma

Moony trato de contarle a su amiga la historia, eliminando algunos pequeños detalles como que lo que le había sucedido fue en el dormitorio de los chicos, con un chico que era uno de sus mejores amigos y que no eran ni James ni Peter.

- ¡Pero cual es problema!- dijo Lily como si hubiera resuelto ya todo- Remus tu no eres un tipo feo, ni tonto. Hay muchas chicas que pagarían millones de galeons tan solo para estar contigo... si lo que te cuesta es comunicarte con esa persona, yo te ayudo- le dijo tomando las manos de Lupin en señal de solidaridad.

- No, de verdad gracias, pero ese no es el mayor problema

- Pero al menos me debes decir su nombre para ver en que situación esta... -Lily ya veía la negativa de Moony venir- solo respondeme sí o no

- De acuerdo

- Te causa tantos problemas porque... ¿¡es de Slytherin!?

- ¡No!

- ¿Ravenclaw?

- ¿Hufflepuff?... lo dudo... ¿es Gryffindor?

Remus solo asintió.

- ¿Es mayor o menor que tu?

- No

- No... ¿cómo: no mayor o no menor?

- No lo sé: tu dijiste responde sí o no ¬¬

- 

- Bueno!, Esta bien... va en quinto.

- Pues entonces tiene que ser una de mis compañeras de cuarto... y ahí no hay problema... dime: ¿es Melissa Conolly?

- No

- Julie Mathews?

- No

- ¿¿La ñoña de Cindy Adams??

- Pensé que era tu amiga... pero, no!

- No será Emma Williams??

- ¡¡¡NO!!!!- GRITO Moony golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie- ¡¿cómo rayos me va a gustar ese engendro, tonta, ñoña, perna, voz chillona, cabeza hueca, envidiosa, arrastrada, arpía, esa regalada, una pu—

Lily no tuvo otra opción que detenerlo con un hechizo antes que le bajaran a la casa 140 puntos por todos los insultos que había dicho y por los que venían en camino...

- ¡Cálmate! Solo era una pregunta... entonces no es ella cierto?

- ¡¡QUE NO!!!

Lily contó con los dedos y se dio cuenta que solo una chica de quinto faltaba en la lista de Gryffindor,,,

- Moooooony... ¡lo siento tanto!, de verdad, tu me gustaste hasta tercero, pero luego James apareció, si hizo capitán del equipo de quidditch, y bueno ahora estamos juntos, y nos gustamos mucho...

- Lily...

- y James es muy lindo...

- ...Lily...

- Y realmente me quiere y yo a él- Decía apoyando su codo en la mesa y recordando todos los buenos momentos con Prongs- y después él me preguntó si quería ser su novia y...

- ¡LILY!

- ¿Disculpa me hablabas?

- Sí, Lily: no eres tú.

- Ahhhh... emmm... era mentira que antes me gustabas (¬¬ ejem)... pero y entonces ¿quién?

Moony solo observó como la comida desaparecía de los platos.

- Estas seguro que es de quinto?, Porque si no te queda por gustar Peter o... Sirius... - le dijo como si fuera la cosa más ridícula del mundo

Pero Remus no pensaba así. Al escuchar el nombre de Padfoot su corazón le dio un vuelco, dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y su cara se sonrojo por completo, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de Lily. Luego de demorarse un poco en digerir la información le pregunto:

- ¿Te gusta Pad?

- No lo sé- dijo este al borde de las lagrimas. Estoy demasiado confundido y mi cabeza no razona lo suficiente... ya te dije que cuando le vi sacarse el pijama me quede todo baboso ante él y ni siquiera mirando el vestidor de chicas me ha pasado.

- ¿Has estado mirando en el vestidor de chicas?, ¿Cuándo?

- En tercero, cundo tu también me gustabas jeje, pero ya no, no eres tú el objeto de mi obsesión.- Moony notaba que mientras se lo sonaba todo pasaba de una simple atracción a algo de mucha mayor importancia

- ¬¬ ¿y entonces, si es una llega a ser una obsesión... ?

Remus sintió como si un balde de agua fría, casi congelada cayera sobre él

- oh no... me gusta Sirius... ¡¡¡y mucho!!!

**Continuará...**

**PR"XIMAMENTE... CAPITULO 2: "EL JUEGO Y LA PELEA"**

****

Moony...tu celos te están delatando; lo que hiciste no fue de caballeros...

****

**DeJeN ReViEwS!!!! **

****


	2. El Juego y La Pelea

****

**CAPITULO 2: EL JUEGO Y LA PELEA... **

- Prongs, ¿dónde vas?, ¿vas a practicar?, ¿puedo ir contigo?- Preguntó Peter al ver a su amigo saliendo de la sala común con su escoba

- Bueno... si, pero voy a ir con Lily, quiero enseñarle algunas técnicas de vuelo- le dijo James tratando de evitar su compañía para poder pasar tiempo con Lily

- No importa!, invitamos a Moony y a Padfoof, mira alli vienen!- dijo señalando a los amigos

- Señoritas, ¡otra vez hablando de mi a escondidas!, ya solo díganme que les gusto- dijo Sirius con su habitual arrogancia

A pesar de que nadie lo notó, Remus solo bajo su cabeza sin dejar de pensar en "no bromees con eso... ¡por favor!"

- Estabamos invitándolos a jugar, ¿cierto james?

- UU... si Pete...

- Y no ibas solo con Lily- dijo Sirius corroborando lo que antes James le habia dicho

- Si... IBA...

- Por eso, vamos todos, para que alcancemos a hacer un partido!!!- insistio Wormtail

- Aprende a contar, aun somos impares... déjalos jugar solos- dijo Padfoot

- Pero podemos ir con... con Emma!, ¡Emma, ven aquí!

Remus, con solo oir ese nombre, se le revolvió el estómago.

- no!, no lo hagas!, yo no tengo ganas de jugar, asi quedaran en pares- alcazo a decir el licantropo, pero ya era demasiado tarde

- me llamaban?- Emma apareció por detrás de Sirius poniendo ss brazos alrededor de su cuello

- queriamos que jugaras un pequeño partido de quidditch con nosotros!

- Por supuesto! Voy por mi escoba y regreso...

Moony la miraba con ira... ¿o envidia? Pero...

.

.

- Buenas noches Prongs. buenas noches Wormtail....- decía un enfadado Sirius cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

Moony sintió la indiferencia de Padfoot como lo peor que le había pasado en la vida desde que un hombre lobo lo mordió cuando era pequeño. Lo había estropeado todo. Era cierto que quería a Sirius como algo más, pero de ahí a que ahora ni siquiera le hablase... era terrible...

Mirando el techo del dormitorio desde su cama recordó todo lo que había pasado...

Se podría decir que el juego de quidditch fue relajado, divertido y sin ninguna complicación, pero este no sería el juego del que estaríamos hablando =p

Luego de que Peter los invitara a jugar (para desgracia de James, quien solo quería pasar un rato a solas con Lily) a él, Padfoot y la desagradable, resbalosa y tonta Emma (n/a: eran demasiados adjetivos los que pensó Remus, pero eran los únicos no-censurables). Fueron los 5 al campo, donde Lily esperaba a James. Al ver a los demás se decepcionó, pero James se las ingenió para decirle que todo era culpa de Pettigrew sin que el aludido lo notara, y que mas tarde se lo recompensaría todo.

- Bueno, dividamos los equipos- dijo Sirius

Lily vio la cara de fastidio de Remus al tener a Emma al lado, y si estaban en el mismo equipo peor aún, por lo tanto se apresuraría en llamar a Lupin para su equipo pero...

- ¡¡¡¡Yo con Prongs!!!!- dijo Peter dejando a Lily con la única opción de cerrar su boca.

- Bien, entonces yo seré con Emma y Moony- dijo Sirius.

Como solo eran tres por equipo jugaron con una bludger y la quaffle. Remus y James eran los golpeadores, Sirius con Peter eran los guardianes, y las chicas eran las cazadoras (aunque en realidad todos podían pasarse la quaffle entre ellos). Para hacer más entretenido el juego, el capitán del equipo perdedor (Prongs o Padfoot) tendría que cumplir una penitencia que el otro capitán escogiese. Ganaría el equipo que alcanzara los ciento cincuenta puntos.

Y así comenzó el juego.

Todo iba bien y normal, gracias a Peter que marcó en el arco incorrecto el equipo de Padfoot llevaba la delantera sesenta a cincuenta... Ya cuando iban cien/ ciento diez a favor de Prongs este desvió la bludger hacia un distraído Sirius, pero Remus se fue con la rapidez de una snitch a protegerlo y tirar la pelota en otra dirección. Lo que Moony no vio fue que la dirección en que envió la pelota terminaba por estrellarse en Emma.

- Emma cuidado!!! Gritó Lily, y solo gracias a ello la chica perfecta no cayó de su escoba !

- Emma lo siento mucho!- Dijo Lupin instintivamente, ya que una parte de su ser lo único que lamentaba era no haberle roto la nariz – ¿estas bien?

- Si Remus, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente, ¡ni que hubiera sido intencional!- le respondió Emma acomodándose en su escoba y volviendo al juego. Mientras esta le lanzaba un beso a Padfoot se le ocurrió algo a Moony... ¿y si la próxima vez no fuera un accidente? Se preguntó con malicia...

- No Remus, no puedes- se respondió en su cabeza- está bien que le tengas algo de envidia... ¡acaso dije envidia!?? NO!! Es solo apatía... si solo eso... pero bueno, debo dejar de fijarme en ella porque sino no lo aguantaré, debo fijarme en... Padfoot, sí, eso será fácil porque sobre todo hoy se ve mas atractivo que nunca, con su pelo al aire, su sonrisa irresistible y esa armonía que todo su cuerpo irradia a cada segundo...

- REMUS DEJA YA DE BABEAR Y JUEGA - lo despertó Lily que paso por el lado de este- no seas tan obvio y por lo menos mira de reojo a Sirius

- ¿Qué?! No... si yo no estaba... -Pero Lily ya estaba marcando un tanto para dejar el juego ciento treinta frente a ciento cuarenta pero aun a favor de Padfoot... -Debo concentrarme en algo más... como en... como en... EL JUEGO!!- y salió disparado a desviar la bludger que le enviaba James.

Por un descuido de Sirius, Lily marcó el empate.

- ¡Prepárate para salir con el rabo entre las piernas, cachorro!- Le gritó James

- No si estoy jugando contra ti y el ratoncito!!!

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

- ¡¿Por qué no se concentran en jugar?!- les gritó desde unos metros mas arriba Moony (n/a: mira quien habla...)

- Blacky, si ganas, una penitencia para James no será lo único que disfrutaras!!- le grito una "coqueta" Emma al pasar que iba detrás de la quaffle en manos de Peter.

Sirius no puedo evitar sonreír pero Lupin no puedo evitar escuchar....-le llamó Blacky?!!!, Cómo se atreve?!, Y que fue toda esa insinuación innecesaria?! Me basta con tolerar que le preste toda la atención a ella, pero no soporto la idea de que estén juntos....así...maldita sabandija! (N/a: no era "sabandija" la apalabra exacta que pensó, pero los dejaremos así XD).

Ahí fue cuando no lo aguantó más: sin pensarlo fue donde la bludger que iba sobre Lily (que el mismo había tirado) y la golpeo con toda su ira en contra de Emma, esta vez nadie le previno y el golpe sonó tan fuerte que de seguro le rompió el brazo...

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- gritó la chica

-Emma!!- reaccionó a decir Sirius atajándola justo tiempo quien por el impacto cayo de su escoba.

Peter que no noto la situación a tiempo llego al aro y marco la victoria. El tablero que habían predispuesto decía "Victoria para Prongs, Lily y Wormtail". Solo se dio cuenta cuando Lily pasó frente a él diciendo que había que llevarla a la enfermería...

Remus aún no sabía como había sido capaz de ello, estaba petrificado y no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera recordaba como... los celos le nublaron la mente y su parte lobo había sido más rápida que su parte humana... Llevaron a la chica a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey arreglo el brazo de la chica en cuestión de segundos, luego se fueron a la sala común, donde Lily la llevó al dormitorio. Cuando estas cerraron la puerta del cuarto fue cuando Sirius se enfrentó a Remus.

- ¿¡LUPIN SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!- le gritó (Los alumnos que habían en la sala se voltearon a mirar)

- Sirius no fue mi intención, creí que haberla protegido y le envíe la pelota a otro lugar... debí haberla confundido con Lily...

- ¿¡CONFUNDIDO CON LILY?! ¿Me podrías decir en que las confundiste? Porque Lily es pelirroja, y Emma tiene el cabello negro, Lily, anda vestida de verde, mientras que Emma estaba vestida de rojo, y Lily le estaba tirando la pelota a Peter, por lo tanto no jugaba en nuestro equipo... Podrías decirme en que las has confundido, Porque era bastante obvio que no se parecen en nada!!

- Por favor Sirius, fue en malentendido, yo no la quería atacar, estaba pendiente de la bludger y en un momento vi que iba directo a alguien... y yo solo la desvié, por favor discúlpame...

- No Remus! No se como fuiste capaz de hacer eso! Me has decepcionado y será muy difícil que te perdone por lo que hiciste!!...ahora déjame pasar o terminare por golpearte- Sirius hizo a un lado a Lupin y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Todo quedo en silencio. Nadie fue capaz de decir palabra, un momento después James murmuró algo que se entendió como "iré a ver que no haga nada estúpido.." y salió de la sala común. Peter estaba aun boquiabierto con lo que había pasado, Remus subió a su dormitorio mientras un murmullo volvía entre los demás gryffindors. Allí se dio un baño y paso el resto del día en su cuarto. Trató de leer algo pero la culpa no lo dejaba pensar... cuando llegó la noche los otros tres merodeadores llegaron, Sirius ni se inmuto en mirar cuando paso por al lado de la cama de Moony, quien pensaba que ahí podría arreglar la situación ya que podía estar más calmado... pero seguía igual de furioso que al principio... no le quedo otra que acostarse y tratar de dormir... pero después de todo lo que había pasado, ni días antes de luna llena se habría sentido tan mal.

Continuara...

PR"XIMAMENTE CAPITULO 3: "CUAL ES TU SECRETO REMSIE?"

... "Moooony.... solo dimelo... ¿¿¿¿¿por favor????? Jijiji....

**DeJeN ReViEwS!!!**


	3. cual es tu secreto Remise?

****

**CAPITULO 3: CUAL ES TU SECRETO REMSIE??? **

****

Moony no durmió nada en toda la noche. A eso de las seis de la mañana se levantó, preparo sus cosas y bajó a la sala común a estudiar, cuando escucho que ya todos despertaban y comenzaban a bajar se fue a la biblioteca. Tampoco paso a desayunar, solo antes de comenzar las clases hizo una visita a la cocina, para no andar con el estómago vacío. Pero no podía evitar encontrarse con el en clases... lo mismo pensaba Padfoot. La primera clase era Pociones. Tenían que formar parejas, por recomendación de Lily, ella fue con Emma y James con Sirius para que este le pudiera conversar del tema sin que Sirius levantara demasiado la voz o se fuera. Remus fue con Peter.

- Sirius... - le llamo James disimuladamente.

- ¿Que sucede?- le respondió Padfoot

- bueno... es que quería preguntarte una cosa acerca de algo que te quería preguntar

- ¿Que quieres Prongs? ¿Desde cuando te das rodeos para decirme algo?

- Ok, es que... bueno...

- Prongs!

- D... Aun sigues molesto con Remus?

Sirius no respondió, solo se concentro en cortar bien las raíces...

- Tomaré tu silencio como un si... pero... no crees que fuiste demasiado severo con él?

- Severo... YO?!

Al levantar la voz llego la frase a los oídos de Snape... quien les mando una mirada de odio (N/a: Las típicas... uu), pensando que estaban hablando de él.

- No te persigas Snivellus... no eres tan importante para que hablemos de ti en clase... ni en ningún otro momento- Dijo James...

Snape murmuro algo como "descarados imbéciles... "

- Ya concéntrate Snape, que no ves que le has tirado mas raíces de lo que debías!- Dijo Sirius

- Que?!- pero cuando Snape volteo a mirar su caldero le dio el tiempo suficiente a que Padfoot con un hechizo levitador le vertiera todo un frasco de raíces que había en la estantería sin que el profesor lo notara (al menos eso pareció). Al caer estas a la poción, el tono azul del liquido (como debía estar) se volvió de un tono rosa chicle y muy ácido, haciendo que el liquido cayera por este como trozos de gelatina humeante al suelo, las risas fueron de todos, claro a excepción de Snape y el Profesor

- ¡Snape! ¡¿Que se supone que le hiciste a tu poción?!, Te dije que la poción estaba bien como la habías dejado! Debería haberla protegido... Y llegue a pensar que era bueno en esto... 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y has toda la poción de nuevo fregotego!- y el caldero quedo vacío-

- Pero Profesor fueron...

- Lo sé: 10 puntos menos para el señor Potter y 20 puntos menos y castigo para el Señor Black por entrometerse y molestar en la poción de otro.

Snape sonrío con una expresión de victoria. Pero a la salida de la clase cuando Snape paso cerca de Prongs y Padfoot no podrían quedarse callados sin recodarle a Snape lo mucho que lo destetaban

- ¡¡¡Prepárate Snivellus, que de la próxima no te salvas!!!

- Que miedo debería tenerles... un momento... solo son Black y Potter... la parejita mas inútil que haya aceptado Hogwarts!

- Ya calla Snape, porque al parecer la envidia aparece en forma de grasa y vaya que tu cabello no sabe mentir!!.- exclamó Sirius en un tono lo bastante alto como para que todos alrededor le escucharan. La risa fue general y Snape no supo que contestarle. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Jo! Esa estuvo buenisima- dijo Peter aun riéndose, Prongs noto que hasta Remus se rió solo hasta cuando cruzo miradas con Sirius que su desprecio no puedo haber sido mas digno de un Slytherin por lo tanto decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Remus! Necesito que me ayudes con la tarea que envió McGonagall- le dijo alejándose de Sirius quien al ver a donde se dirigía se fue con Peter a otro lado.

- Claro, que te falta?

- Me falta la razón por la cual has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente

- Emmm.. YO?! Extraño? No para nada es solo que... que... se me han acumulado muchos deberes y ya se acerca luna llena y...

- Moony... - suspiró James- entiéndelo: tu no sabes mentir bien, ¿nunca te comenté que fui yo quien descubrió lo de tus salidillas a cada mes?, A estos ojos nadie los engaña!

- Si Prongs... como tu digas. Ahora si tus ojos no te mienten si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la clase con Flitwick

- No importa, esta enfermo y no dejo reemplazo, la hora esta libre

- Ok... pero debo irme de todos modos a.. -pero Prongs sabia que trataría de irse- Lily ayuda! Le dijo a la chica de ojos verdes

- Que pasa Jemsie Pooh? Le dijo la chica cariñosamente

- ¬¬ que no me llames así Lily

- Pero si tu eres mi Jemsie Pooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!

- ¬¬ Lily...

- Bueno! Que pasa... ¿porque Remus intenta escaparse? dijo Lily sujetándolo de un brazo ya que ya se dirigía a otro lugar

- Moony no me quiere decir porque ha estado tan raro últimamente y así no voy a poder ayudarle!

- Ah... pero tal vez no necesita tu ayuda

- Gracias Lily! Si eso es, así que ya déjame Prongs que—

- Pero dudo que esta sea la situación si es la que creo que es... -le interrumpi

- Gracias Lily- dijo sarcásticamente Remus

- Liiiiilyyyyy??? Tu sabes algo del lobito que yo no sepaaaa?????- dijo "inocentemente" James

- Nada que te interese Prongs- le contesto Moony

- Moooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tienes un secretoooo!!!, Secreto!!! Secretooo!!, Secreeeetooo!!!- dijo James saltando alrededor de Moony con cara de loco

- ¬¬ James me asustas. -le dijo Lily

- Secreto, secreto, secreto!!!! Remsie tiene un secreto!! Y me vas a decir que es? Le dijo al Lupin con una sonrisa maliciosa

- James ya deja, no tengo ningún secreto ahora debo ir a la biblioteca, permiso

- No amigo Moony, tienes que decirme ese secretoo! Te prometo que no se lo digo a nadie, solo se podría decir a Lily pero ella ya lo sabe y te doy mi palabra, la palabra de un Potter es más importante que la de cualquiera! Incluso que la del ministro de Magia, o la de Dumbledore!!!

- Uu que no Prongs... –

- Bueno... me rindo...

- Gracias

- Ah, Moony?

- Que

- Me podrías decir cual es tu secreto =P!!

- No!.

- Esta bien... esta bien... -comenzaron a dirigirse a la sala común.

Pero camino a ella James siguió molestando a Moony para que le dijese... y también en clase de Encantamientos... y a la comida... y cuando se toparon en los baños... y en otras clases... y en cuando iban a cenar... y cuando se estaban por acostar... en fin... James era muy persistente. Pero Moony no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, tampoco durmió muy bien esa noche, Sirius subió mas tarde que los demás, por su castigo, pero Remus solo se hizo el dormido. Al otro día despertó sorprendido por la cabeza de cabello alborotado y lentes que lo miraban y le preguntaba: Y ahora me dices tu secreto???

- NO, PRONGS NO!!!

- Pero Remus no tienes para que alterarte!!- dijo relajadamente James

- Ajj..

- Bueno... no te pregunto mas. Hasta una media hora te parece? A ver si cambias de opinión, ya?- le dio un golpecito en la cara y se metió al baño.

Ya había pasado un día completo y Sirius no le dirigía ni la mirada. Realmente estaba mal. Cada vez que estaban los cuatro solo para alejarse de él, llamaba a James o a Peter a otro lugar, o si no se iba con su "noviecita" o simplemente cuando iba camino a encontrarse con ellos recordaba que se le quedo algo y se iba para luego reunirse con Prongs Y Wormtail cuando el no estaba. ¡Que injusto que era! Como no podía notar que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Definitivamente tendría que tratar de hacer las paces con el ¿pero cuando? Si lo evadía e ignoraba cada vez que podía; tal vez si le contara a James... bueno... todo fluiría.

Durante la mañana nada cambió. Cuando subían a clase de adivinación Sirius tubo que ir a busca su libro a la sala común y Peter lo acompañó (pues a él realmente se le había olvidado) Remus dio un suspiro.

- Y eso Moony??- le dijo James casi apareciendo de la nada- es un suspiro de amor?? Se trata de tu secreto? Me dirás tu secreto?

- No Prongs, es solo cansancio

- Que cansancio, ¡es Martes! Ya dime Moony, si? Moony dimeeee, dimeee Mooonyyy

Después de pensarlo millones de veces durante esa fracción de segundo se animó:

- Lo que pasa es que... que...e gsta...ius – murmuro Remus poniéndose colorado y si apartar la vista de los escalones

- Que??? No te escuche, dilo sin miedo, aquí el único que muerde eres tú, dime entonces

- Me gusta Sirius

OO.

La reacción fue inmediata, James no puedo quedar mas rígido que con un petrificus totalus y solo de la impresión se fue escaleras abajo. Hasta los personajes de los cuadros se sorprendieron por la caída.

- James! Estas bien?- le dijo Remus ayudándolo a levantarse

- Si... solo es un chichón lo que me va a salir... pero TE GUSTA PADFOOT?!

Unos alumnos de tercero que iban bajando los miraron

- Shhhhhhhht! Es-un-secreto. Sabia que no debía habértelo dicho pero era la única manera de que me dejaras de molestar

- Pudiste haberme dicho otra cosa. Pero eso no viene al caso y desde cuando??

- ¡No lo se! hace poco llegue a la conclusión de que me gustaba, se que es extraño pero es cierto

- bueno- dijo James despreocupadamente

- ¿Bueno que?

- pense que era algo malo

- ¿Y que acaso crees que no lo es?

- Por supuesto que no. Solo fue la sorpresa, pero siempre pense que ustedes se llevaban en otra onda

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- si no me entendiste perdiste, ahora hay que ver como podemos solucionar eso

- ¿De verdad me vas a ayudar?

- Eres el 25% de los merodeadores por lo tanto definitivamente eres mi amigo, ¿cómo crees que no te iba a ayudar?

Moony se llego a sentir culpable, Prongs tenia razón, debió habérselo comentado antes y se hubiera ahorrado que lo siguiera todo el día anterior preguntándole que era.

- Tienes razón: bueno estaba pensando que tal vez tu o Lily me podrían conseguir una chica, ya que yo no soy muy bueno en eso y...

- ¿Le vas sacar celos a Padfoot?

- ¿Qué? No!, lo que quiero es olvidarme de que me gusta y as

- Un momento. ¿Te vas a olvidar de él y ya?, ¿Solo eso?, ¿ore bua, arrivedreci, sayonara, bye bye, chao pescao?

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?, Que lo seduzca?

- ¡Y claro!, ¿De que otra manera podría ser?

- Gracias Prongs, pero no, mucho menos ahora que ni me habla por lo de Williams

- Pero si no fue intencional!...¿o si?

- No se... - se quedo pensativo un momento- ¡si que lo fue!- dijo sonriendo malévolamente como muchos nunca hubieran pensado que Remus lo pudiera decir así.

- Ufff!! Que malvado Lord Moony!! Bueno pues habrá que cambiar ese pequeño detalle y listo! Déjalo todo en mis manos y al final del día lo único que querrá es tirársete encima

- Prongs!!

- Solo déjalo en mis manos y veras... ¡por suerte que subimos antes o estaríamos atrasados, ya apura que mi ojo interior empieza a nublarse aquí afuera!

- Creo que el golpe te hizo mal Prongs

- Un golpe mas, un golpe menos, fue como ser derribado de mi escoba... claro... un evento que jamas a sucedido - dijo desmintiéndose y revolviéndose el cabello

- Te das cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir no tiene sentido alguno?

- Si, pero que va... ya entremos a clase.

Ya durante el almuerzo Prongs decidió poner manos a la obra

- Sirius aun no terminamos de resolver "ese" problema- le dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba un poco de jugo (bueno, no al mismo tiempo por que no se habría entendido)

- ¿Qué problema?

- Y pues el de Moony

- No tengo nada que hablar de eso- contestó tajantemente.

- ¡Sólo termina de comer y vamos!- y James se lo llevó a la biblioteca, claro, nunca nadie esperaría encontrarse con ellos allí, por lo tanto nadie lo interrumpiría.

- Prongs ya deja, no quiero hablar de eso

- Pues por lo menos escucha: es cierto que Moony ha actuado un poco inusual estos últimos días pero ¿no crees que lanzarle una bludger intencionalmente solo lo habría hecho como lobo?

- Bueno, si, pero es que era obvio que nadie podía equivocarse, tú lo viste: seria más literal decir que fue a buscar la bludger para tirársela a Emma!!

- Pero... Padfoot, no puedes dejar que una chica se interponga en la amistad de los merodeadores, sabes que eso es ley.

- Emma se lleva con nosotros tres, el único que no la pasa es Remus, ya eso no es mi culpa y no puedo hacer nada contra ello, además, ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas

- Padfoot! Sabes bien que eso no es cierto! El se disculpo aun cuando estabamos en la puerta de la enfermería!!!!- exclamo James

- SHHHHHHT!!! (- exclamación general por los estudiantes de alrededor)

- Si, si ya me callo... tontos ratones de biblioteca!- murmuro Prongs antes de reintegrarse a la conversación.- bien, quieres que se disculpe de nuevo?

- Hem... no es eso

- Pero y entonces?, Dé aquí no nos vamos hasta que esto quede solucionado o hasta que la Señora Pince nos eche de aquí.

- Pues velo tú a mi no me importa. Finalizo Padfoot.

Pero él sabia que no era así, por mas que había pasado no más de un día se sentía incomodo por no hablar con Remus, su orgullo era demasiado como para dejarse llevar, pero lo extrañaba, sonaba totalmente cursi, pero se sentía vacío y aunque su mejor amigo lo estuviera acompañando sabia que algo le faltaba... y no era Emma ni Peter ni ninguna otra persona... era Remus, y darse cuenta de eso le dio pánico... - su cara transmitía el conflicto y Prongs lo uso e su favor...

- ¿Sabes? Remus esta muy apenado, me dijo que pensaba que era el final de los merodeadores y no sabia como consolarlo, piensa que todo es su culpa e incluso para que nosotros no nos separemos dijo que la próxima luna llena iría solo, pues así aliviaría un poco la culpa por lo que hizo y como te hizo sentir a ti... realmente es exagerado pero tu sabes los sensible que es Moony... sobre todo si se trata de ti...

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso?.... Wow... no pense que podía hacerlo llegar a sentirse así, o sea, esta bien, admito que quería que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho pero no podemos dejarlo solo, no puedo ni llegar a imaginarme lo doloroso que deben ser sus transformaciones y aun estando solo... esta bien Prongs, iré a hablar con él.

Había mordido el anzuelo... todo iba como lo estaba planeando... y aun quedaba una especial penitencia por pagar... ya que el juego de todos modos lo perdió Padfoot... eso les daría mas tiempo...

**Continuara... **

**PROXIMAMENTE CAPITULO 4: "COMAN CHOCOLATES Y PAGUEN LO QUE DEBAN (cortesia del buen Prongs)"**

_...Moony: esto es para que te armes de valor, ¡vamos que se puede!..._

**DeJeN ReViEwS!!!**

****

* * *

_Gracias por los otros muy buenos reviws que han dejado a Alejamoto, Remsie, Incantatem, Sophie Lupin (lo último lo dide Padfoot), Nicole ... bueno, a todos!!! ojala y dejen mas comentarios porque nos alegraron mucho (pensabamos que iba a pasar mucho tiempo y nadie leeria nuestro fic jejejejje) bueno, Saludos y esperamos que les gusten los proximos capitulos!!!_

_Bye!!!_

* * *

**DeJeN ReViEwS!!!**

**jiji...**


	4. Coman Chocolates

****

**CAPITULO 4: COMAN CHOCOLATES Y PAGUEN LO QUE DEBAN (****cortesia de Prongs)**

****

****

Los merodeadores dijeron la contraseña _finite piro_ a la dama gorda y pasaron la puerta para encontrarse con una exaltada sala común.

- Que sucede?- pregunto Sirius, extrañado

- Primera salida a Hogsmeade para los enanos – respondió el único prefecto de los cuatro

Gracias a la intervención de James, las relaciones entre Moony y Padfoot habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- Bien! Una perfecta oportunidad para que alguien pague alguna penitencia que deba – insinuó James mirando a Sirius.

- De que hablas?

- Día domingo, partido de quidditch... 150 a 140 a mi favor... a eso me refiero

- No creerás que voy a pagar esa apuesta? Ese final fue injusto

- Oh si, si creeré... El marcador decía claramente: victoria para Prongs, Lily y Wormtail... es que acaso te estas convirtiendo en un cobaaaarde?

Prongs se subió al sillón más cercano para dar un anuncio.

- ¡¡Atención Godric y todos sus alumnos!!, He aquí uno de los nuestros, un alumno de sangre Gryffindor quien esta perdiendo característica más importante de nuestra casa: la valentía. Sirius Black se ha convertido en un cobar-

- Ya calla, Prongs!!!. Yo no soy ningún cobarde- dijo Padfoot tirándolo del sillón en el que se encontraba

Los alumnos que habían volteado a mirar, volvieron a sus quehaceres ya que estaban acostumbrados a los espectáculos montados por los merodeadores

- Entonces, cumple con lo que prometes

- De acuerdo...

- Para este fin de semana, no planifiques nada, pues estarás ocupado, preocúpate de llevar dinero y todas tus pilas cargadas

- No me harás aportar en las peleas de troll de nuevo?, la ultima vez, perdí todo, y sé que tu padre ya no te da dinero para eso, pero que gastes del mío, es de adictos

- Mmmm, buena idea, extraño la adrenalina de esperar quien le pegaba primero al otro... pero no, no es para eso... solo recuerda traerlo...

- Esta bien – acepto Sirius resignando

La semana concurrió normal, a excepción del castigo que había recibido Padfoot por alargarle y teñirle de un platinado color el pelo a Snape, pero si estamos hablando de los merodeadores, esto también podría considerarse normal.

El sábado ya estaba aquí y era hora de que todos partieran a Hogsmeade. Al salir Prongs llevaba un gran canasto. Sirius lo observaba curiosamente, presintiendo para que pudiera ser, pero omitió comentarios al respecto

Al llegar a la calle principal Prongs cambio su actitud relajada a una seria y que se le podría confundir con un juez dictador de una sentencia.

- Bien. Estamos aquí reunidos queridos merodeadores y testigos presentes – dijo mirando a Lily y Emma- para dar a conocer la sentencia del equipo que ha perdido el domingo recién pasado. La penitencia deberá ser cumplida rigurosamente por los perdedores, excepto por ti Emma, por que me caes bien y por ti... a verdad... tu también tienes que ver en esto Moony.

- A que te refieres?, la apuesta se trataba solo entre los capitanes- alego Remus

- ¡Moony! ¡Déjame terminar!- dijo volteándose hacia Lupin de manera que Sirius no lo viera, al hacer la seña _de "déjalo todo en mis manos, no te arrepentirás" _Moony calló, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que Prongs seria capaz de hacer.

- Continúo: El pago de la penitencia se llevara a cabo el día de hoy en el pueblo de Hogsmeade... emm Padfoot, ¿trajiste el dinero que te pedí?

- Aquí lo tengo- dijo Sirius enseñándole una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas

- Bien – dijo quitándole la bolsa de las manos y pasándole el canasto que traía- aquí encontraras todo lo que necesitas, pues ya me he encargado, el dinero ira destinado a una buena causa...Wormtail, ve a reservar dos puestos para la pelea de trolls, vamos!!!- dijo saliendo de su solemne actitud y comenzando a irse

- James... - le dijo Lily

- ¿Qué, cariño?, ¿También quieres venir?, ¡No hay problema!, Wormtail, que sean tres!!!

- ¿No nos reuniste aquí para hacer cumplir una penitencia a Sirius?

- Ahhhh. cierto... muy cierto... buena acotación Lily... Remus... acércate a Sirius un poco

- Ehhh... bueno... esta bien por acá?- dijo este a medio metro de su amigo

- Perfecto!- Prongs murmuró algo y de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que los ataron, pero que desaparecieron inmediatamente en cuanto dejaron a los dos bien amarrados de ella

- ¿qué rayos acabas de hacer?- pregunto Sirius

- Oh no... no puedo creer que lo haya hecho- si dijo Moony para sí mismo.

- Creo que lo sabes Moony!- dijo Prongs.- El hechizo que acabo de hacer los mantendrá a esta distancia durante todo el día, o hasta que yo decida romperlo. Ahora, su penitencia estará en no separarse durante todo el día, ya que si lo hacen les caerán hechizos desde el furunculus hasta el Cruciatus... bueno... tanto no pero... se arrepentirán...

- ¿Y para que hiciste esto?- pregunto Sirius

- Pues para limar las asperezas... ah... y lo olvidaba... Emma... este..hemm... será mejor que... mira! Te llaman!!- le dijo James, señalando un punto a lo lejos

- ¿Quién me llama?- pregunto la chica volteando a mirar.

- hhhhhemmmmmm. mmmm....te estaban buscando desesperadamente hace un rato atrás, se me había olvidado comentártelo, te recomiendo que vayas, dijeron algo de un reportaje en _Corazón de Bruja_

- ¡Seguramente fue Sandra Hathaway! Bueno... nos vemos, que les vaya bien- Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius- nos vemos Blacky-(Remus frunció el ceño)

- nos vemos

- Y ahora quedamos libres, jeje, buena suerte Padfoot, buena suerte Moony- se le acerco hasta que solo el Hombre lobo le pudiera escuchar:-Moony, este es mi regalo de Navidad, y pascua... y todo lo demás, te recomiendo que des el primer paso tú, pues Sirius a veces aunque no lo creas no se da cuenta de cuanto alguien se le esta insinuando... mucho menos si ese alguien es un chico- Moony se sonrojo –pásala bien.

- ¡A donde los trolls se ha dicho!! Lily apura!!!! Dijo tomándola de un brazo y llevándola por unas calles.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron en un incomodo silencio

- emmm... bueno... no iremos a perder el día por este pequeño inconveniente- le dijo Sirius

- Si, claro, a final de cuentas, supongo que lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor.

- Eso creo... ¿ y adonde quieres ir?

- Vamos a Honeydukes, se me acabaron los chocolates

- Por suerte y no le pase todo el dinero a Prongs, luego y vamos a Zonko, se me acabaron las bromas.

Se encaminaron hasta la tienda de dulces, donde en broma por el hechizo Sirius le regalo una paleta en forma de corazón, Moony quería enterrar la cabeza de la vergüenza, se guardo la paleta en la túnica y siguió comprando chocolates. Después de una largo rato escogiendo regalos para Snape en Zonko, se fueron a parque cercano, donde podrían estar tranquilos

- Pues veamos lo que Prongs nos preparó- dijo Sirius abriendo el canasto, lo primero que apareció fue una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos... demasiado característica de un picnic al aire libre. Luego de ella, salieron comidas que les recordaban todo lo que servían en Hogwarts

- ¡Este no compro nada!, Lo único que hizo fue ir a la cocina del colegio y dejar que los elfos hicieran el resto, y aun peor; le regale 50 galeons como si nada... me las pagara ese Potter... ah pero mira, en esto si gasto dijo sacando una gran botella de whisky de fuego, al hacerlo, una nota cayó.

_El whisky es para que te armes de valor Moony, ¡vamos que se puede!.... Prongs. _

- James me las pagarás... eres detestable.- dijo Moony. Sirius por su parte no entendió el sentido de la nota, pero conociendo a Prongs, mucho de lo que decía no tenia sentido.

- Y bueno... quizás y tenga razón- Remus saco un par de vasos del canasto y los lleno con el licor.- Por que para la próxima apuesta James se humille ante todos- dijo levantando su vaso y haciéndolo chocar con el de Sirius, quien lo levantaba también.

El rato fue pasando, ya habían acabado la comida, y todo lo que quedaba era la inmensa botella de whisky aun con mas de la mitad del contenido. Remus se encontraba un poco más alegre de lo normal, pero nada de que preocuparse.

- Estoy seguro que a Snivellus le van a encantar estos presentes que le llevo – dijo Sirius, alegremente – con James tenemos excelentes ideas para vengarnos

- Y que hizo esta vez?

- Lo he dicho millones de veces, existe

- Y porque no la próxima vez que lo provoques y el levante su varita, tu te atacas a ti mismo y yo llamo a un profesor y le dices a todos que fue él, yo, como soy prefecto, te apoyare, definitivamente eso haría que lo expulsaran, o por lo menos que se llevara un buen castigo y un gran descuento de puntos para las serpientes...

- Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Moony?- dijo Padfoot extrañado de que su amigo prefecto lo alentara a hacer de las suyas.

- Ahhhh, es un relajo, no es que vaya a pasar todos los días... sabes que, ese whisky esta bastante bueno, porque no sirves otro vaso?- le dijo a Sirius extendiéndole el vaso, este lo lleno junto con el de él

- Porque echen a Snivellus del colegio- dijo alegremente Lupin – y por que sea pronto, Salud!

A pesar de que era whisky de fuego, no dudaron en tomarse de un solo trago. Luego llenaron nuevamente los vasos y brindaron, esta vez por que les fuera bien en los TIMO'S. Y.. los llenaron de nuevo ("por los merodeadores!!").

A esta altura la alegría de Moony era más similar a un estado de ebriedad, en cambio Padfoot sabía como manejar el alcohol y se dedicaba a reírse de cada disparate que decía su amigo.

- ...y por eso McGonagall no pudo mirarme a los ojos por una semana! Puedes creer que me haya besado!

- Si, Moony... lo que tu digas – Sirius se reía al ver la faceta "alegre" y desconocida de su amigo, nunca penso que él podía decir tanta incoherencia junta.

- Pero a mí me gustaría que me besara alguien mas, jijijiji- dijo Moony acercándose un poco mas a su amigo

- Ah si? Te gusta alguien? Quién es?

- Alguien que tu conoces, jijijiji

- Fue novia mía?

- Noooooo, frío, frío como en las mazmorras

- Quién es entonces?

- Jijijiji, lléname el vaso, hagamos un brindis, jijijiji -Sirius lo lleno al igual que el suyo.

- Por nosotros!!

- Pero si ya brindamos por lo merodeadores!

- Jijiji, ya lo sé, no soy tonto, este brindis es por tu y yo jijijiji

- Bueno...

- Por Moony y su Paddy... Entendiste ahora lentito? Jijijijiji, ahora sabes quien me gusta?

- Mmm, si entendí... – dijo Sirius no tomando muy en serio lo que decía su amigo, seguramente era efecto del licor

- Es que acaso no me crees?- dijo cambiando tu tono desde uno alegre uno quebrado y al borde de las lagrimas

- Si, Moony, si te creo

- Que bueno!.. Y tu no me tienes que decir nada? Acaso no te gusto también? Porque si no, te prometo que haré que sí.

- Eeeeh, Moony, se hace tarde... ya vamonos- dijo Padfoot poniéndose de pie y guardando todas las cosas

- Mi Paddy... terminemos la botella primero, no podemos rechazarle este regalo a nuestro amigo...

- Moony, suficiente por hoy, mejor vamonos al colegio antes que un profesor te vaya a encontrar en este estado.

- Pero para eso estas tu, para protegerme, si eres mi Paddy

- Claro, pero no eres invisible, Prongs no trajo su capa... nos deben estar esperando, además le prometí a Emma-

- Esa Williams!, como te atreves a hablarme de esa resbalosa en mi presencia! Cómo sales con ella, eres un infiel! Dejas que se te insinúe, enfrente de mí!!!!! Se merece mucho mas que el golpe de un bludger! Para luna llena la iré a buscar y la morderé... te lo juro como que mi nombre es Rinus Moony!!!!!!

Con todos los disparates que había dicho, Sirius penso que ese era uno más. A lo lejos ya vio a James y a los otros (a Emma no, jaja) que ya los estaban esperando. La única manera que Remus pudiera avanzar era apoyándose en Sirius, así llegaron hasta ellos.

- ¿Y?, ¿Cómo les fue?- les dijo James divertido por lo que veía

- ¡De maravilla amigo Prongs! Jejeje- le dijo dándole un golpecito al hombro es señal de fraternidad- ¡¿a qué no adivinas lo bueno que estaba ese whisky de fuego?!

- Créeme: lo imagino- le contesto al borde de las carcajadas

- ¡Sirius!, ¿Cómo permitiste que Remus se emborrachara?!- le culpo Lily

- Yo solo hice lo que él me pidió, además, fue todo idea de tu Prongs

- Tienes razón: ¡James Potter, como le das whisky a tu amigo si sabes que el no acostumbra...

- ¡Pero querida Lily!- le interrumpió el "alegre" Remus- Jijiji... no te enojes con tu Jemsie Pooh, él no lo hizo con una mala intención, ¿cierto? Jijiji...

- ¡Claro que no Moony!!, ¡Porque tú eres mi amigo Moony!! Jijiji- dijo Prongs imitándolo y apoyándose en Peter quien no paraba de reír.

- Será mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts

- ¡NOOO!!!, ¡Vamos a Cabeza de Puerco!, ¡Allí debe haber mas whisky!!, Y otras cosas...!O vamos por chocolates!, jejeje, ¡a mí me gustan mucho los chocolates!!...jijiji... aunque más me gusta Paddy... pero si Paddy tuviera chocolates con él me gustaria aun más!! Jijijijiji

- Si me acompañas a Hogwarts te regalo mas chocolates ¿quieres?- solo así lograron moverse rumbo al colegio

- ¡De acuerdo!!!! ¿Escucharon eso? Jijiji ¡Paddy me dará chocolates! Jejeje

- y podrían ser rellenos con licor- agrego Peter

- Buena idea _güarmteil,_ así tengo lo que más quiero en un mismo lugar: mas whisky, chocolates y a mi Paddy!!!

- Tu... tu... ¡tu Paddy!- James lloraba de la risa

- Prongs ya cállate de una vez, no estas haciendo nada por ayudar, y ya no es gracioso- le dijo Sirius, tratando de que Lupin caminara. James se calló de inmediato

- Lo siento Padfoot, _finite incantatem!..._ así ya no te preocuparas si rompen la barrera por si Moony se aleja demasiado

- Gracias.

- Jijiji... mira!!!...¿qué aquel no es Snivellus? Sí!!!!, Mira: déjamelo a mi jijiji

Remus saco su varita y apunto el sector donde iba el Slytherin caminando (-_fregotego!!) Y por _efecto del jabón resbalo y cayo el suelo, cuando intento pararse _(-locomotor mortis!!)_ sus piernas quedaron unidas incapacitándolo de caminar...

- jejeje... 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por no reírse de mi broma, y 10 puntos menos por tener una nariz tan fea!, Y 10 puntos menos por tener el pelo tan grasoso! jijijiji

- Bueno... eso si es gracioso... dijo Sirius riéndose con los demás, a excepción de Lily.

- Remus ya basta! No puedes hacer eso!!- le dijo la chica

- Ah no? Jiji... mira: ¡lo siento Snapy... jejeje! _finite incantatem_... - espero a que Snape se levantara y antes de nada... -_ Desmaius_!! (N/a: un poco obvio lo que paso allí jeje)

- ¡Así se hace Moony!- le animo Peter

- jiji... ¿y donde esta Paddy?- dijo mirando alrededor

- aquí estoy- le respondió una voz al lado de él (que de paso lo ayudaba a caminar pero que jamas notó)

- ¡Paddy!, A que no adivinas lo que acabo de hacer!

- Lo vi: estuviste excelente

- ¿Te gusto? Jijiji ¡sabia que te gustaría!, lo hice por ti

- emm... gracias entonces... – le dijo un poco incomodo

- paaaadyyyy... 50 puntos para Gryffindor por ser tan apuesto...

Y así se fue todo el camino... finalmente al llegar a los dormitorios lograron pasar inadvertidos. Sirius recostó a Remus en su cama y disponía a irse, pero Moony se lo impidió.

- Paddy no te me vayas!!, ¡La noche es joven! Ven aquí- le dijo dándole unos golpes en la cama en señal de que se sentara. Este lo hizo lo mas lejos que podía estar.

Prongs vio lo incomodo que se veía la situación por lo que prefirió escapar.

- Wormtail, acompáñame a buscar algo de comer

- Claro!!

- Amigos, no me dejen aquí!!- trato de decir Sirius pero estos partieron rápidamente- ay no... suspiro el animago. Remus se había callado solo mediante llenarse la boca de chocolates

- Rico!!!! Mmmmmm!!!, delicioso!!!, mmm!!!, chocolates!!!!, mmm!!!! ¿Quieres Paddy?, si tu quieres yo te doy... jijiji

- Creo que deberías tomar algo de agua... - Sirius le sirvió un poco en un vaso que había en su mesita de noche

Remus ya comenzaba a ver doble

- Pero Paddy no me des dos vasos de agua, toma tu uno... Paddy!!!, Hay dos Paddy!!!, Es un sueño!!! Jejeje oooops!- Remus tomo mal el vaso con agua y lo derramo sobre si mismo jejeje ¿quién me tiro agua?? ¡Sirius Black! Me tiraste agua!! Cómo te atreves?!

- No Remus... fuiste tú, lo que paso fue que— ¡splash! : Moony había tomado la jarra con agua y se la lanzo a su Sirius. Este se miro con cara de impaciencia, pero se concentró en decir algo sin que su amigo armara un escándalo al malinterpretarlo, lastima que no lo logro:

- Moony, debes cambiarte, si te quedas con la túnica mojada te enfermaras...

- Uhhh!!!, No vayas tan rápido... jijiji, debemos disfrutar cada paso. Comencemos denuevo: primero yo te digo: "perrito me tienes loooco... jeje, me gustas mucho" y ahora es tu turno- esperó que contestara... - vamos! No es tan difícil, solo debes decir: "Moony, tu también me gustas", y luego yo digo: "siempre lo supe"... ya, dilo, dilo!!, Dilooo!!! jijijiji

Padfoot sabia que al otro día Remus no recordaría nada de esto, así que solo le siguió el juego

- Ok Moony, tu también me gustas. – se lo dijo sin importancia

- Lo sabia!, Lo sabia!!- le decía mientras gateaba por la cama acercándose hasta él.

Mientras lo hacia, Sirius no dejaba de cuestionarse acerca de sí todo lo que dijo su amigo... --- _hablara en serio o no??, y si es verdad... tendria mucho sentido el cómo ha estado actuando ultimamente... y ahora quieres besarme... a mí me gustan las chicas, no los chicos... pero todo siempre tiene su excepcion... que digo... pero es que es Moony... esta bien... si me besa... no me negare..._

- y ahora viene lo más importante- dijo Lupin mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del chico- ahora, cierra tus ojos para que sea más romántico...

Padfoot cerro sus ojos nervioso. Espero y sintió la respiración de Moony cercana a él, también sintió el fuerte olor a whisky que despedía su boca. Bueno, este era el momento... lo iba a hacer, iba a besar a un chico, su amigo!!. Espero a que viniera y espero... espero... y espero más. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Moony completamente dormido.

Sirius se puso de pies, con un encantamiento seco su túnica y la de Remus, lo tapo, cerro las cortinas y se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana Moony tendría mucho que explicar... mucho.

**Continuará....**

**PROXIMAMENTE CAPITULO 5: "¿Y AHORA YA NO SOY TU PADDY?**

N/a: aki no va haber adelanto del prox cap porque el titulo deja bastante que decir ;)

**DeJeN ReViEwS!!!!**

**

* * *

**_**Holitas!! **bueno... denuevo ¡grax x los reviews!!_

_sorry por la demora... tuvimos pruebas casi todos los dias y no habia mucho tiempo para escribir_

_una pregunta...¿que tal la reaccion de Sirius al ver venir a Moony?_

_ojalá les haya gustado este cap, lo hicimos en un dia que dimos muxo jugo jejeje (al parecer fuimos nosotras las del whisky jejeje), y tb como habiamos hecho sufrir un pokito a Moony, decidiomos "alegrarlo", pero se viene dificil... _

_bueno... respecto a la pregunta de hermi16... no sabemos de cuanto capitulos va a ser, pues hay veces en que nos alargamos mucho... pues imaginate que queriamos que esto fuera muy cortito no mas de 2 o 3 caps, pero van saliendo ideas y si son buenas (segun nosotras) hay que escribirlas... lo malo es que ya hay muchas jejejje, bueno... talves no malo para los que le gusto la historia =P_

_okis... grax again y esperamos sus comentarios con ansias... byeee!!!_

* * *

_ya dijimos que dejaran reviews? jiji_

_bueno... entonces..._

**DeJeN ReViEwS!!!!**

**=P**


	5. Y ya no soy tu Paddy?

CAPITULO 5:¿Y YA NO SOY TU PADDY?

Era un día soleado en la torre Gryffindor y los merodeadores a excepción de Moony estaban levantados

-Vamos a buscar algo de comer, ¿Prongs, vienes?- preguntó Sirius bajando a la sala común. 

-no, tengo que hacer algo antes- le dijo, y Padfoot con Wormtail salieron del dormitorio

-¡Buenos días!, A levantarse, ¡hay una mañana preciosa!, digo... una _tarde_ preciosa... - dijo James abriendo las cortinas del dormitorio y dejando que la luz invadiera el cuarto y la cara de Moony

-Prongs, ¿qué demonios haces gritando de esa manera a estas horas de la mañana', ¡y ya cierra esa cortina!- dijo protegiéndose de la luz y el sonido con su almohada

-Moony... ¿por qué no miras el reloj?

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las 13:45

-Cómo me quede dormido!!, Tengo que hacer ese trabajo de pociones- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero desistió al sentir que su cabeza explotaba y volvió a tirarse rendido a su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Moony?- preguntó James maliciosamente- ¿es eso una resaca?, ¿Te divertiste mucho anoche?

-¿Y que se supone que hice anoche?- le dijo comenzando a preocuparse

-mas bien seria que NO hiciste anoche... querido Moony...

-Prongs: explícate. Por favor. Ahora. Ya.

-Ah... ¿entonces no lo recuerdas?- dijo apunto de reírse- no recuerdas nada?, Nothing?, Cero?, Caput?, Finito?, Chazam?

-¡Esta todo borroso!, Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Padfoot y comenzamos a beber whisky de fuego y.... y... y... y...oh no, no me digas que...

-oooooh sí Moony, si que te emborrachaste, jeje, nunca pense que podías ser tan... tan...

-¿Qué hice?- le pregunto desesperado y volviéndose a tomar la cabeza del dolor que sentía

-bueno... yo no lo sé exactamente, pero... –James tomó aire y le dijo todo de una vez lo más rápido que pudo:

-¡Cuándo nos volvimos a ver después de tu cita con Padfoot ibas colgado de su cuello bastante "cariñoso" con él diría yo luego dijiste algo de demostrar y botaste a Snivellus al piso con hechizos y solo dejaste que se parara para poder botarlo denuevo le quitaste puntos por no reírse y tener el pelo grasiento y nos diste 100 puntos a nosotros solo porque Sirius es apuesto y seguiste dándole cada vez mas puntos a Gryffindor como si fuera poco te le insinuaste mas de 500 veces a Padfoot y cuando ya llegamos acá lo invitaste a que se sentara en tu cama si es que no lo besaste luego de eso yo no se porque quise ver mas así que salí corriendo!- Le dijo Prongs volviendo a respirar.

-Retrocede y por favor habla mas lento, pero... ¿me le insinué a Sirius?... ayyy no...

-Y hubieras visto como... - pero eso era lo que quería decirte, cuídate!!- Prongs disponía a irse, pero Moony, con una resaca que le partía la cabeza, lo sentó en la cama bruscamente y lo apuntó con su varita directamente al cuello

-James, tu no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me cuentes exactamente todo lo que paso allá, y si no lo haces vas a saber porque tengo tan buenas calificaciones en defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿me entendiste?

-A la orden Moony...

-Perfecto, ahora: lo primero que debes hacer es decirme como paro este maldito dolor de cabeza!

-Bien... hay cierta poción en enfermería...

-Tráela: y si intentas escapar te juro que para luna llena no se me va a olvidar

-Claro Moony, te prometo que estaré aquí en minutos, la sacare con la capa invisible

-Mientras James iba lo mas aprisa que podía tratando de no chocar con nadie se prometió que jamás volvería a hablar con Moony en un estado así; por suerte y la señora Pomfrey no notó la presencia del chico ni la ausencia de la poción. De regreso pasó donde Lily para que le ayudara un poco, quien le recomendó que tomara café y unas grageas muggles (-aspirinas James, no aspierezas!! ¬¬); y cuando llegó, Moony solo había alcanzado a meterse bajo el agua fría de la ducha con pijama y todo

-Moony... aquí... está... la poción... - James jadeaba por haberse ido corriendo, Moony por su parte en cuanto vió la botella fue rápidamente a tomársela

-Gracias- dijo este terminándosela- ¿demora mucho en hace efecto?

-No lo sé, pero si aún te sientes mal te puedes tomar estas asipilenas

- ¬¬ aspirinas James

-bah... aspilineas, aspirilinas, lo que sea... pero ya cumplí con lo que pediste, pero supongo que quieres que te cuente que fue lo que paso con Padfoot y t

-así es

-De acuerdo: no tengo la menor idea

- ¬¬ ¡¿cómo que no lo sabes?!, Se supone que tu me viste!!

-Si, pero solo cuando regresaban de donde estaban, allí tu venias colgado de Sirius y te reías de todo, ya te conté lo de Snivellus y fuera de eso gran parte de lo que decías eran solo incoherencias. Cuando llegamos aquí le pediste que te acompañara y yo ni Peter quisimos seguir viendo que era lo que podía pasar, cuando subimos denuevo ya estaban los dos dormidos

- ...¿juntos?

-Si

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!

-Lo siento Moony era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para no bromear P

-Yo a eso no le veo absolutamente NADA de gracioso, James.

- :D, ay Moony ya no te enojes, para que te quedes tranquilo de una vez Padfoot dormía en su cama y tu roncabas en la tuya

-Esta bien... ¿pero estas seguro de que fue solo eso?

-Si, pero de todos modos yo creo que deberías hablar con Padfoot, el no ha comentado nada de lo de ayer, pero aun así deberías hacerlo

-¿Y como se supone que debo hacer eso?!!!, no voy a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara en días, semanas... ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de hablar con él- Moony ya se veía tratando de articular palabra frente a un Padfoot que se burlaba por todo lo que había hecho antes...

-Eso si que no Moony, no vengas con eso ahora: desgasté la oportunidad de que Padfoot pagara su penitencia de cualquier otro modo (y créeme que se me ocurrieron muchas), y te la dí especialmente para que el par quedara bien, así que ahora, querido Moony, eres tú el que me debe una e irás a hablar con él

-Prongs, es que no voy a poder!

-Oh sí que podrás, y si no lo haces no vas a poder hablar ni con Sirius, ni conmigo, y le diré a Peter que haga lo mismo, y también a Lily...

- ¬¬ de seguro y ella te hace caso...

-Por supuesto que lo hará!!!, Pues sabe que yo tengo la razón ¿O NO?

-Bueno...

-Ni una palabra más; ahora entra a la ducha como es debido y luego te tomas un café para que se termine tu resaca, y si no lo haces serás tú el que se acuerde porque me dicen que tengo complejo de bludger por lo fuerte que golpeo

-¿¿¿Quién te ha dicho eso alguna vez???

-MUCHA GENTE!!!

-¿Algún ejemplo?

-Andrew Daniels!!!

-Daniels... Daniels... ¬¬

-¿Qué?!

-Ese no es aquel chico de primero con el chocaste la semana pasada por bajar corriendo al Gran Salón?

-Así es!!!- dijo este un tanto orgulloso (¿!)

- ¬¬ (n/a: ¬¬ multiplicado por 1000000000)

-Buena, la cosa es que vas a ir a hablar con Padfoot y punto. Pues si no lo haces te lo quito

-Tú jamas harías eso!!!!, además tienes a Lily

-cierto, pero lo que si podría hacer es convencerlo de dar el siguiente paso y transformar su relación con Emma en algo mas serio, y sabes que eso si lo puedo hacer

-U.U, lo acepto: ganaste... pero créeme que todo hubiera sido mejor si todo se hubiera quedado como estaba

-Todo hubiera sido mejor si no te hubieras tragado la botella de whisky de fuego jejeje, pero tal vez si tomas ahora un poquito se te quita la vergüenza de ir a hablar con él...

-NUNCA tomare eso de nuevo!!

-Pero no hay problema, luego y con un par de aspirinas se te pasa

-Les llamaste aspirinas

-Lo siento, aspirilinas

-XD

Cuando Moony y Prongs se encontraron con sus amigos estos se divertían lanzándole piedrecillas al calamar gigante

-Bien hecho Wormtail, justo en el... ¿ojo?, ¿A que le diste?

-Ni idea, pero por lo menos le dí... Prongs, Moony, al fin aquí!

-Demasiado aburridos sin mi?- dijo Prongs con su seguridad característica

-La verdad no por ti, pero si aburridos- dijo Sirius

-No hay mucho que hacer hoy- agrego Peter

-Pues yo creo que es el momento como para hacer algo como _conversar..._ – James miró inquisitivamente a Remus, quien trató de ignorarlo

-¿Acaso te dijimos que estabamos aburridos?, conversar no es exactamente lo más divertido del mundo en momentos as

-Pues yo creo que _conversando_ se quita el aburrimiento- el chico no despegaba la mirada de su amigo prefecto

-Pues yo creo que no, para eso y prefiero seguir tirándole piedras al calamar

-Pues yo creo que SI hay que conversar para pasar un rato ameno ¿¿CIERTO MOONY??

-Hemm, la verdad es que yo también creo que deberíamos dejar lo de conversar para otra ocasión

-EN SERIO MOONY??, NO ME DIGAS!!!!- Prongs ya le pegaba de la indirecta-MEGAdirecta que le mandaba y no tomaba

-Eeehhh... si... podríamos ir a...

-¡Que tal si te pones a conversar de ALGO!... o... ya lo sé... tu te quedas aquí con Pete, yo me voy con Lily, y Sirius puede ir donde Emma...

-podría ser- dijo Sirius- pero ahora está terminando un trabajo de Artimancia

-pero podrías convencerla de que te acompañe un rato, total... tú sabes que ella está loca por ti y tu también quieres estar con ella...

Por mas que quería Moony resistir el tema y los celos, de la pura idea de saber que estaban juntos, le hacia olvidar que no era el momento de demostrar celos

-pues yo creo que deberías dejarla terminar su trabajo, porque no hay que descuidar los estudios solo por divertirse

-Mmm... Moony tiene razón- dijo James- ¿y que va a hacer Sirius entonces, Moony???-dijo James acariciando su barbilla

-Prongs que te pasa??- preguntó Padfoot

-Heeemmm... se refiere a que necesito hablar contigo, Sirius- dijo Moony (n/a: al fin!!!)

-Aahhh... bueno... ¿y de que?- dijo este como si no se le ocurriera nada

-Padfoot, tu sabes de que

-Mmm... ¿Padfoot?...¿y ahora ya no soy tu Paddy?

-O.O

-(Wormtail, hora de irnos!!!)

-(A la orden Prongs!!! -desaparecieron de allí en cosa de segundos)

-(silencio)

-(silencio)

-(silencio)

-Mi... mi... mi... mi que????

-Tu Paddy!

-en que condiciones de ebriedad tendría que haber estado como para decir eso

-Lo estas preguntando o lo estas afirmando?

-Ambas

-Bueno en realidad tu condición era un tanto alegre... un poquito tomado... mas que pasadito de copas... realmente ebrio a mas no poder diría yo- concluyó su amigo

-Je, me estas exagerando, ¿verdad?- Moony soltó una risita nerviosa

-Eso quisieras jeje, pero si ni tu te recuerdas lo que pasó debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees?

-Moony sentía como explotaba una bomba en su estomago

-Yo... si recuerdo cosas de ayer, no estaba tan ebrio!

-¿Ah si?

-SÍ!

-Ah, entonces de lo que vienes a hablar es acerca del beso?

Silencio nuevamente. Lo único que demostraba que la escena no estaba congelada era por la gama de colores por los que pasaba el rostro de Moony, comenzando con un rojo que rápidamente se puso muy intenso hasta llegar a la palidez-extrema-y-a-punto-de-del-desmayo y todo en cosa de segundos. Los grillos sonaban en su esplendor, nadie entiende porque ya que estaban en plena tarde, una brisa de viento silbaba levemente y guiaba el recorrido de una hoja seca, la cual había terminado por ubicarse en la nuca del petrificado y más impresionado hombre-lobo de la historia, y ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar. Miraba fijamente a Sirius con la boca abierta de para en par (por donde cualquier mosca o algo parecido podría haber entrado pero seguramente tampoco lo notaría), lo único que parecía traerlo de vuelta a la faz de la tierra fue una risita lejana que comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, pero que cada vez se hacia más y más clara hasta transformarse en unas carcajadas descomunales, estas eran emitidas no por su cabeza en realidad, sino que llegaban a ella por un Padfoot que se retorcía tanto de la risa que casi cae rodando al lago.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!! ¡¿Dónde está una cámara cuando la necesitan?! Jajajajajaj ¡Moony, simplemente no puedes ser tan inocente!!! Jajajaja ¿podrías mantener esa misma expresión en tu cara por un minuto más?, Estoy seguro de que alguien en todo Hogwarts debe tener una cámara: _¡Accio Cámara!, ¡Accio Cámara!, ¡Accio Cámara!, ¡Accio Cámara!, ¡ACCIO CAMARAAAAA!!!!_

Sirius llamaba al aparato por todos los rincones del colegio. Finalmente una apareció y logro capturar la expresión de su amigo para siempre. Este no se había mantenido así por que él se lo había pedido, sino porque continuaba en la encrucijada por tratar de volver de su trance.

-¡Ya imagino cuando salga!, ¡Hasta parecerá una de esas fotos muggles en las que nadie se mueva! Jajajaja!!!!

Al cabo de un par de segundos más por fin Moony despertaba y le entraba en su mente la información de que lo que había dicho Padfoot era toda una broma.

-¡¿C"MO TE ATREVES A HABER DICHO ESO!?, ¡¿Qué nunca te das cuenta de que hay momentos que no son apropiados para tus bromitas?!, ¿Acaso no tienes sentido común?!, ¡Insensato!, ¡Nunca te tomas nada en serio!

-Pero Moony...

-Moony NADA!!!! ¡¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que madures de una vez!?

-Ya no seas tan exagerado! Lo único que pasa es que aun, con todo el tiempo en que nos conocemos no sabes distinguir qué es una broma y qué no; por ejemplo, Prongs, siempre lo nota, se le hubiera dicho eso solo me hubiera seguido la corriente par a divertirse un poco

-¡claro que lo habría hecho, porque el no siente nada por—(silencio abrupto y nueva palidez de Remus)

-¿Él no siente nada por qué?

-¿Por la seriedad?, Sí!! Porque el no conoce esa palabra más de lo que tu lo haces!!!

-Moony, eres tú quien no conoce la palabra broma, pero si tanto te interesa, lo único que hiciste ayer fue decir tonterías!, Creo que unos traguitos de más si sabes lo que es bromear, ¿te acuerdas aunque sea de lo que le hiciste a Snivellus?: fue notable, y creo que deberías hacerlo más seguido. La Seriedad, como tu dices, es lo que te tiene así de histérico y estando más cerca de la luna llena no te ayuda mucho. Olvida ya todo lo que pasó ayer y yo también lo haré.- dijo el animago esta vez en una actitud que debería haber tenido desde el principio.

-...¿pero de verdad no pasó nada malo?...

-No Moony, nada de lo que haya que arrepentirse. Ahora, ¿me dejaras darle una copia a Prongs?

-NO, ni siquiera me gusta la idea de que tu tengas una foto as

-Pero fue gracioso, tienes que aceptarlo, ¿cierto que si?

- ¬¬...está bien... pero solo quédatela tú, si veo que la andas mostrando por ahí me las pagarás

-Será un secretillo... y ahora... ¿vamos por Prongs y Wormtail?

-de acuerdo

-podríamos ir a merodear un poco por los pasillos, y cuando nos encontremos con un Sly lo desarmamos!!

-se me habrán olvidado cosas de ayer, pero no las del viernes, y si vamos a buscar a James y a Pete será para hacer el trabajo de encantamientos que habíamos programado

- U.U rayos!, Y yo que pensaba que no lo recordarías!

Camino a buscar a sus amigos y luego a la biblioteca, aun había algo en Moony que no lo dejaba tranquilizarse. Era cierto que todo había quedado en orden con Sirius, ¿pero quería que todo quedara ahí?, Sabía que una parte de él hubiera deseado que él hubiera reaccionado distinto... que se hubiera tomado en serio las cosas que le dijo, según James, bastante explícitas de sus sentimientos para con él, _"olvida ya todo lo que pasó que yo también lo har", _le había dicho, y esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza... pero tampoco olvidaba que no habían hecho nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse... aun no estaba preparado como para sincerarse acerca de todo lo estaba sintiendo por él en este ultimo tiempo, y sin duda lo mejor seria decírselo mucho después, cuando fuera el momento indicado... que por ahora era imposible, ya que lamentablemente él ya tenia novia, y lo mas seguro es que jamas se interesaría por él más de lo que buenos amigos lo harían...

Pese a todo, prefería que las cosas siguieran como estaban antes y siguió el consejo de Padfoot...

**Continuara....**

**PROXIMAMENTE: CAPITULO 6**

_"¡Pues si no te desconcentras tanto terminariamos mas rapido y tendrias mas tiempo para tus jueguitos!!!!"_

* * *

_en este momento las autoras comienzan a ponerse un traje anti tomatasos... lo decimos desde ahora y para el prox capitulo estaremos mas que protegidas... contra Howlers y hechizos de desarme tambien..._

_MUAHAJAJAJAJA!!!! (risa malevola)_

_¿que les parecio el capi?_

_que malo que es Padfoot jeje, un no entiendo como (una de nosotras) puede estar loca por el jeje, pero que se le va a hacer ;)_

_aun no tenemos nombre para el proximo por eso no esta, pero que la frase les sirva de avance..._

_a **lizzy black, **aki esta el nuevo capi, ojala y te guste aun mas que el anterior )_

_**Rocio de la Luna Black**, gracias y esperaremos tus comentarios sobre este_

_**Hermi16 **genial que te haya gustado el chap, espero y este tambien lo haga jiji, aun no llegan lo celos de Sirius pero ya vienen...jejeje_

_**Conacha **-yo tambien amo la combinacion Sirius chocolate!!!!! (mi amiga me dice que estoy loca XD ) pero tu sabes de lo que hablo jeje_

_**Remsie **si antes te dio pena por remus ya imagino aqui... pero ya se lo tomará en serio... y sobre los pensamientos de Sirius... es obra de nuestro plan maestro JEJEJE_

_SALUDOS A TODOS Y DEJEN MAS REVIEWS!!! ;)_


	6. Perrito abre los ojos! I

****

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: PERRITO ABRE LOS OJOS (primera parte)**

****

Para cuando llegaron los cuatro a la biblioteca sólo Moony era quien se veía "animado" por hacer la tarea. No llevaban ni la mitad cuando Sirius ya comenzaba a desconcentrarse: unas mesas más allá estaba Emma lanzándole besitos y miradas pícaras.

- ¬¬ Padfoot... ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de babear para otro lado que vas a ensuciar los pergaminos?

- ¿qué?

- ¬¬ perro baboso- sentenció Prongs

- ¡Pero y como no lo voy a estar!, estoy encerrado en la biblioteca en medio de un día precioso, y cuando estoy a punto de caer dormido veo a mi musa inspiradora (que por cierto esta rodeada de chicas) y con su mirada me llama y me lleva...

- Pues si no te desconcentraras tanto terminaríamos mas rápido y tendrías más tiempo para tus jueguitos!- aquella era la primera frase que Remus articulaba desde que descubrió que era lo que llamaba la atención de su amigo. Antes no había despegado la mirada del su libro o sus anotaciones

- Pero si ya falta poco por terminar... – tomó un pedazo de pergamino sin usar, escribió algo y se lo envío en forma de avión a su chica; esta lo abrió y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su cara. Cerró sus libros y se acercó a la mesa de los merodeadores.

- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿Les molesta si les quito a su amigo por un rato?

- ... de acuerdo...-comenzaba a decir James pero (n/a: adivinen quien lo cortó... )

- Realmente en este momento estamos muy ocupados; este informe es para mañana y falta mucho por hacer. Como su novia deberías preocuparte de que lo cumpla y no distraerlo de sus obligaciones y prioridades- las palabras salían de Moony con una tranquilidad alarmante

- Ella no me distrae de mis prioridades, ya que ella es una de las más importantes- dijo Sirius un poco molesto por la actitud de Moony...

- Además, fue él quien me escribió un papel pidiéndome que nos fuéramos que aquí- agregó la chica

James ya comenzaba a ver lo que se venía, por lo que lo más disimuladamente que pudo le pegó a Moony una patada por debajo de la mesa y lo miró con cara de "cálmate". Moony digirió el dato, respiró hondo y se levantó; tomó sus cosas y sin cambiar esa actitud inexpresiva dijo:

- Yo ya terminé mi parte, aquí la tienen, vean ustedes como se las arreglan para terminar; yo aun tengo que hacer un trabajo de pociones- y sin más, salió de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y a este que bicho le picó?

- No tengo la menor idea Wormtail...

Peter no lo entendía ni con dibujitos, (n/a: se notará que lo odiamos????), a Emma no le cabía en la cabeza de cómo en un grupo tan agradable de chicos podía haber uno tan extremadamente sumiso, responsable y apegado a las reglas de una manera que llegara a ser insufrible. James quería ir a hablar con él, pues era el único que conocía más o menos lo que había sentido su amigo; por su parte Sirius comenzaba a tener problemas para comprender la conducta de su compañero ya que minutos antes habían estado bromeando de lo lindo por lo bajo y no había dicho nada más aun, también se divertía... : "_¿Qué le pasó a Moony?, ya no es la primera vez que hago esto y ni siquiera se había inmutado... ¡será que sigue enojado por lo de la foto?, pero eso no tiene mucho que ver con esto... bah...debe ser por luna llena... mañana y ya se le habrá pasado..."_

- ¿Y entonces vamos o no?- dijo Emma sentándose cariñosamente en las piernas de su novio

- Por supuesto cariño, ¿por qué supongo que ustedes no tienen ningún problema?- les preguntó a sus amigos

- Eehhmmm...no

- Pero deberías tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Moony- opinó Prongs

- Bah... ¿tú también?... ya te he dicho que se te esta pegando el SRGE (Sindrome de Responsabilidad Gracias A Evans)

- Como quieras...

**LUNES**. -Tres dias para luna llena-

Y como era de esperarse al otro día Sirius tuvo que madrugar para poder terminar su trabajo...

A las 8:15 en punto bajó Moony listo para las clases como de costumbre; Sirius, un poco dubitativo se animó a llamarlo

- ¡Hey Moony!

- Hola- dijo acercándosele- ¿qué haces?

- Ehmm- Moony se fijó en que Sirius aun estaba terminando su trabajo y allí recordó la razón por la cual se había ido a la sala común más temprano que todos sus amigos. Padfoot esperó en silencio la frase que Remus siempre decía cuando lo veía en una situación así...

- Bueno, nos vemos en el desayuno

Pero esa no era la frase que el animago esperaba. En realidad sonaba más parecida a algo como "¿qué te falta?, yo te ayudo", con lo que llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo aun seguía molesto y no era precisamente a causa de la luna llena, pues si lo fuera se habría olvidado de su enojo en cosa de minutos. Mirando los ¾ de pergamino en blanco que tenía se dio por vencido y decidió ir tras su compañero

- ¡Moony espera!

- ¿Ah?, ¿que?

- Tenias razón: debería haber terminado mi trabajo antes de salir, ¿pero no te vas a enojar por eso cierto?

- Ok- Moony se encogió de hombros

- ¿seguro?

- ... si... u.u

- ¬¬ ¡pero que convincente eres!

- ¡¿Y que quieres que te diga?!- su cara pasó de un tono inexpresivo a la de uno más parecido a una animadora en su mejor momento, con una sonrisa radiante y fingida de oreja a oreja- "¡pero de que te preocupas amiguín Padfoot!, sal con Emma, diviértete, pasea tooooodo el día con ella y no tengas preocupaciones, porque tu amigo Moony estará encerrado en la biblioteca con sus tareas... ¡y las tuyas! "- terminando esto su expresión volvió drásticamente a la seria.

- ¿con que ironía eh?, esa es una nueva faceta en ti

- ¡mira, el desayuno está servido!- y partió a sentarse junto con Lily en la mesa de Gryffindor...

La chica, quién había estado mirando la situación, sabía que algo había pasado, porque eran pocas las veces en que se lograba que Sirius tuviera cara de desconcierto mientras Moony se sentaba feliz de la vida como si nada hubiera pasado

- Hey Lils

- Hola Remus, ¿qué fue todo eso? (n/a: y... a las chicas les gusta el chisme... que se le va a hacer )

- ¿qué fue todo qué?

- Allá, en la entrada, con Sirius

- Ahhh, eso... no fue nada

- ¿pero y entonces porqué se fue?

- emmm... olvidó esas cinco líneas que él las llama "trabajo de transformaciones" en la sala...

A los minutos apareció el resto de los merodeadores (Padfoot incluido) y después de desayunar se dirigieron a la clase con McGonagall.

- Buenos días clase, hoy comenzaremos con una nueva unidad: La transformación de una animal en otro. Pero no crean que se me a olvidado el trabajo que les pedí, al final de la hora, los quiero todos sobre mi escritorio...

- Pssst... Lupin!, Pssst!!!

- U.u... ¿que quieres Williams?

- ¿Le podrías entregar esto a Sirius?- por alguna maldita razón , según Remus, había terminado sentado entre la parejita del año...

- de acuerdo- respondió pasándole un pergamino a su compañero, de reojo miró que era mientras Padfoot lo abría. Era el famoso trabajo de McGonagall. La cara del chico se ilumino por tal ayuda imprevista, su novia le había salvado la vida.

- ¡te adoro!- le dijo en señas pasando directamente por Moony antes de llegar a la chica... para que decir si esto le dio celos al licántropo, pero esta vez se contuvo y se mantuvo en silencio

**MARTES-** Dos días para Luna Llena-

Durante la tarde al quinto curso le tocaba Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas y todos estaban fuera del colegio practicando con unas ... emm...criaturas XD

- me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro...- decía Padfoot

- cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate.- respondió Prongs

- ¡pero me aburro!

- ¡pero si alimentar gusarajos es entretenido!- opinó nuestro queridísimo Wormtail

- ¬¬- opinó toda la clase a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente Pad continuó con su conversación...

- ¡me aburro!

- Señor Black, si usted ya terminó, para evitar su aburrimiento debería ayudar a sus compañeros

- Muchas gracias profesor, pero ya no me aburro!

- Es una orden Black

- si profesor Kettleburn...-

Sirius miró hacia los lados buscando a alguien, pero ni siquiera Peter tenia alguna complicación con aquellos animales tan... dóciles... pero vió que al lo lejos su chica no quería acercarse a ellos y mucho menos alimentarlos, por lo que fue rápidamente donde ella , pasando por al lado de uno de los alumnos que jamás tendría un problema con alguna tarea (pociones tal ves) y no notó que esta ves sí los tenía. Por algún extraño motivo los gusarajos no se le acercaban a él, manteniéndose al menos un metro fuera del alcance de Moony, quizás podían reconocer que era un hombre lobo. Cuando el chico vió que su amigo se dirigía al lugar que el se dirigía se sintió mas aliviado por tener un poco de ayuda... pero al este hacer caso omiso de su presencia y pasar directamente hacia Emma hizo que la rabia que sentía (aumentada por el ciclo lunar) saliera a flote dejando los animales tirados y marchándose de la clase

- ¡Señor Lupin, regrese aquí inmediatamente!- le ordenó Kettleburn, pero antes de que siquiera le descontaran puntos, el chico ya había entrado en el castillo dejando a la case completa desconcertada...

Después de entrar como un rayo a los dormitorios (dando un digno portazo) se puso a maldecir a la raíz de sus problemas...

- ¡como te odio Sirius!!!!, todo esto no es más que culpa tu---AHHHYYYY--- culpa... (la patada a su baúl no pasó inadvertida, y mucho menos para su pie), necesito dejara de pensar en él, debo hacer algo para distraerme- abrió su baúl y encontró lo único que le hacía olvidar su angustia, estrés, o cualquier otra mala emoción... CHO-CO-LA-TES (ojo que sin licor...) por lo que se guardó un buen (BUEN) montón en su túnica y partió a un lugar donde nadie se esperaría encontrarlo: las graderías del estadio de quidditch, junto con algunos libros porque pese a todo, seguía siendo Remus

A la salida de la clase los merodeadores buscaron a su compañero, pero tal y como él quería, a nadie se le ocurrió buscarlo allá, y con un colegio tan grande lleno de salas y pasadizos casi innumerables no se les hizo la tarea mas fácil por lo que pensaron verlo a la cena, pero allí tampoco apareció.

- ¿alguien sabe porque se fue?

- Ni idea

- Ni yo

- Jamás había hecho algo así... lo hubiera esperado antes de Lily... pero que Moony se haya ido de una clase es sencillamente increíble

- ¿qué le estará pasando?- preguntó Sirius

- Es que lo atormenta un amor no correspondido- dijo James alias el Bocota Grande

- ¿¿¿ah si???- a Padfoot parecía interesarle el tema- ¿cómo estas tan seguro de eso?, ¿te contó algo?

- ¿a mi?- (tarde, pero por fin se daba cuenta que había metido las patas)- Noooooo, digo, no estoy seguro, pensándolo bien no es eso lo que lo tiene así, solo fue otro de mis disparates que se me salen de la boca sin antes pasarlos por mi cabeza, como Lily los define, lo de Moony es otra cosa, si, es otra cosa. (Jeje)

- mmmmmm... pero pensándolo bien presenta mas o menos los síntomas de que alguien le gusta...

- ¿Síntomas?, ¿síntomas?!!, ¿cuáles?, naaaaaa... yo no le veo nada... ¿gustarle', ¿alguien', ¿a Moony?... NoOoOoO, además nos lo habría dicho

- tan extrovertido que es el chico, sobretodo por que nos tomó dos años saber que era lo que escondía

- bueno, pero no es lo mismo, yo creo que simplemente anda un poco irritable por que se le debieron haber acabado sus chocolates, ¿cierto Pete?

- ¿Peter?

- ¡Wormtail!

- ...ah!!... ¿qué? Jijii, ¿me hablabas?- el chico se había distraído un poco...

- solo olvídalo u.u

- ¿olvidar que?

- ...¬¬

De todos modos la teoría de James no estaba demasiado alejada, pues después de pasar la tarde tratando de escribir una tarea de herbología (en la cual su pergamino solo terminó cubierto de corazoncitos con las iniciales S.B. dentro) en lo único que había avanzado era en acabar los chocolates.

Un llamado desde el interior de su estómago (lleno y rebosante de la calidez del chocolate) le advirtió que sería mejor ir a los dormitorios. Camino a ellos un segundo y mas fuerte "aviso" le dijo que no llegaría al 7 piso a salvo, por lo que se desvió al baño de prefectos...

(N/a:...tan retorcidas no somos como para relatar lo que pasó allí)

ya listo para ir a la sala común sintió un fuerte cansancio, acumulado por lo pasado en los últimos días que exigía mas energía de lo normal y aun mas por la cercanía de su transformación, por lo que decidió que un baño de sales no le haría nada de mal para relajarse en aquellos momentos. El relajo llego segundos después de haberse metido al agua, tanto así que a los minutos un sueño lo invadió terminando profundamente dormido...

**MIERCOLES**- Madrugada-

- hey!!, tu... snif...¿por qué siempre me ignoran?... snif... ¡¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- ¡AHHHHHH!!!- gritó Moony... no todos los días te despertabas dentro de una bañera con una chica que a la vez era fantasma y te gritaba con todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales podían pronunciarse...- ¡por Merlín!!!, ¿¡que haces aquí Myrtle?!

- Con tanto tiempo en el mismo baño quería ver como eran los otros, se vuelve un poco aburrido después de tantos años... (snif T-T) ¿y tu?, ¿también aburrido de tu dormitorio?

- No, fue solo que me quede dormido un momento...

- ¿¡un momento?! Jojojo... llevas dormido más de cinco horas!!!

- ¿qué?!!!!

- Si , son mas de las 2:30

- ...¿ y como sabes cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

- Es entretenido mirar a la gente....

- Eso significa que me observaste todo mientras yo dormía?!!!- yiak!

- La espuma te cubrió por completo, solo te vi la cabeza, no te preocupes jiji

- ¬¬ pervertida...

- no fue intencional!!!!, snif...¡¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!- snif snif- ¿por qué siempre todos hieren mis sentimientos?- snif snif snif- eres un mal chico....snif snif snif snif... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Myrtle no llores!!, no quise decir eso...Myrtle....

- BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!

- Myrtle no...

- BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!

- Myrtle...

- BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!

- U.u... Myrtle

- BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!! BuaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaABuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaaAaAaAAa!!!!!! BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!

¬¬ yo me largo...

BuAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!

Los llantos de la chica fueron suficiente distracción como para que Moony se vistiera lo suficiente y saliera corriendo con la túnica en mano y la camisa mal abotonada hasta la torre Gryffindor...- árbol rojo!, árbol rojo!!- le dijo a la señora gorda (antes de que se encontrara con Filch o su gata por allí), quien dormía plácidamente antes de ser abruptamente despertada. Lo ultimo que le escucho decir mientras entraba fue "¡chiquillos impertinentes!!". Trató de subir directamente a los dormitorios, aunque le llamó la atención de que el fuego aun ardiera a tales horas de la noche, pues normalmente en cuanto se terminaba de vaciar la sala (a eso de las 11:30) el fuego se comenzaba a apagar, a no ser que alguien estuviera allí...

En ese momento Sirius Black se levantó de su asiento.

**Continuará... en la segunda parte XD**

* * *

HoOoOoOoOlis!!!!!!!!! 

ya sabemos que es un poco tonto dividir un capitulo jeje pero queremos dejar lo mejor aparte... seguimos avisando que cada vez nuestra tecnologia de proteccion se ha ido incrementeando... porque no queremos recibir un tomataso desprevenidas jijijijijij

bueno y que les parecio este "medio capi"?? ojala y haya sido de su agrado

una aclaracion... en el capitulo cinco Moony se lleva a Pad a la biblioteca por un trabajo de encantamientos, no se si alguien lo abra notado pero fue una pequeña equivocacion que no influye en nada ni es la gran cosa ;)

ahora ti que ti los reviws...

**Remsie**...haber si aqui te ha gustado mas la actitud de los chicos, y tal como tu dices todo llegara a su tiempo jiji Saludos!!!! )

**Hermie16**... aqui llego un nuevo capi ojala te guste y SI, ya entendimos que te encantan los celos (y a nosotras tambien, por lo que este va dedicado a los celos de Moony) y respecto a los de Pad... ya vendran... ya vendran... ¿porque no escribiste ningun comentario sobre Petersin???? jajajaja mejor que no, esa fue una pregunta ironica al 100, que estes bien )

**Lizzy Black... **¡que lindo apellido!! jijiji ... bueno aqui ya llego otro capi (o su primera parte al menos), disculpas por la demora, pero tenemos que darnos el tiempo de ponernos a escribir y en el colegio nos estan exprimiendo (squish!!!) jijiji bueno, trataremos de ser mas puntuales, kisses!! )

**Conacha**...jiji es dificil entender la mente de ese chico... pero con el tiempo se van a ir aclarando las cositas, existen muchos mecanismos de defensa hoy en dia y la negacion es uno de ello... lo que me recuerda que tuvimos examen de eso la semana pasada pero no viene al caso jijiji bueno... ya veras como Sirius en algun momento le caera el balde con agua fria...bye!!! )

**GabyKinomoto**... hola!!!!! eres nueva que lindo que mas gente lea el fic!! jijij... lo de McGonagall era solo para demostrar que a moony el alcohol se le fue a la cabeza por completo... aunque no se... la profesora alomejor tiro una canita al aire jijij, espero que te guste este capi y que sigas dejando reviws )

**Katy.... **GRA-CI-AS- por decir nuectros queridos, inmaculados y ahora NO-secretos nombres... auque de todos modos son mas nuestros nicks que nombres... bueno de verdad igual grax porque PORFIN dejaste un review... ya te vamos a ir a cargosear para que dejes el proximo....)

Bueno, eso por ahora y sigan dejando mas Reviws que nos dan mas ganas de escribir!!! jijiji

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

JO

a que estaban esperando que esto terminara con una mejor frase... eso les pasa por curiosos jajajajajaja!!!!

bueno... por algo el Nick o no????

ah! dejen Reviews!!!!!

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	7. Perrito abre los ojos II

**CAPITULO 6: PERRITO ABRE LOS OJOS (la otra parte...)**

- ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces aun despierto?- preguntó Moony

- pensé que algo te había pasado, los chicos se fueron a la cama un poco después de medianoche, pero al parecer solo estabas pasando un muy buen rato

- ¿a que te refieres?

- es un poco obvio...

Para Padfoot su idea era la siguiente: Moony entraba a hurtadillas en plena madrugada, con su túnica en mano, la camisa mal abrochada y el pelo mojado; a eso súmenle el comentario de Prongs... no había mas que una teoría por imaginar

- aaaaahhhhh tu te refieres a como yo... jajajajaja!!! No, te estas equivocando jejeje no es lo que tu crees

- y se podría saber porque andas tan "feliz" entonces?

- ¿algún problema con eso?- el Moony defensivo volvía a la acción

- para nada, es solo que nos pudiste haber contado, después de todo somos tus amigos, y por la de cosas que hemos pasado pensaba que tendrías mas confianza con nosotros

- y la tengo, pero debes entender que esto no es lo que parece, solo me quede dormido mientras me daba un baño en la sala de los prefectos

- ya, ya, ¿y quieres que te crea que estuviste dormido allí desde que saliste corriendo de la clase de Kettleburn?

- Claro que no, porque no fue así

- Y entonces donde estabas

- De que te sirve saberlo, si ya de todos modos tus amigos no te interesan

- Y porque crees que estoy aquí???

- No lo se!!!, tal ves y esperando a cierta persona que baje del dormitorio de las chicas, porque como dejaste muy claro el otro día ESA es tu primera prioridad!

- Emma no tiene nada que ver con esto; estamos hablando de tu extraño comportamiento y de que aun no eres capaz de confiar en tus amigos para que al menos te ayudemos a que no te descubran mientras te das una escapadita con alguien!

- Yo no tengo escapaditas con nadie!

- Vamos, ya admite que te gusta alguien

- Que lo admita o no, no significa que me encuentre con esa persona y me escabulla en medio de la noche

- Ah.. pero entonces lo admites!

- ¿sabes algo?, ¡de acuerdo!, si me gusta alguien!!, pero si tuviera a ese alguien no lo escondería porque como lo deberías saber la gente como yo solo tenemos una pareja de por vida y ya tengo muy claro que no podré estar con esa persona ni ahora ni nunca!!

Y sin dar tiempo para que Sirius respondiera subió a los dormitorios y se acostó.

**MIERCOLES -**1 día para la luna llena-

Cuando llegaron el almuerzo Moony decidió sentarse lo mas alejado posible de Sirius, y no por lo que había pasado en la noche; sino porque el animago conversaba animada y cariñosamente con Emma

- ... supongo que haremos algo mañana por la noche, cierto?- le preguntaba la chica

- Porque??

- ¿cómo que porque? ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Emmhhh, bueno... mañana es luna llena

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso?

- No es eso?

- ¡¡¡por supuesto que no!!!, ¡¡¡no puedo crees que lo hayas olvidado, eres un tonto!!!!!!

La idea de una pelea entre esos dos despertó el sentido auditivo de Moony. Por lo que comenzó a poner atención y a no perderse palabra de lo que decían...

- amor... tu sabes que soy un olvidadizo, lo que me hace ser mas espontaneo, mas impredecible, tal como a ti te gusta... y por esa carita triste que tienes me dice que lo único que podría haber olvidado es una fecha muy especial para los dos... por lo tanto mañana podría ser nuestro aniversario ¿no es así?- dijo con un tono como para derretir a cualquier chica (n/a: y a Moony también jijiiji)

- ¡yo sabia que lo recordarías!!, como no si ha sido un mes maravilloso!!! ¿ y a donde me vas a llevar?

- Mmmm... ¿ que tal y si lo corremos para el viernes?

- ¿por qué?

- Es que así no nos preocuparemos de quedarnos dormidos y llegar tarde a una clase, tu sabes, además así hacemos travesurillas hasta tarde...

- Tu: ¿posponiendo una salida para no llegar tarde a clases? Ja!, a mi no me engañas Sirius Black!!

- Pero es serio...

- Me dices cual es la verdadera razón ahora o no te doy ni siquiera un beso en dos semanas, NI UN BESO!

- NoOoO!!

- Entonces dime

- ... lo que pasa es que ya teníamos planes con un amigo...

- ¿ y un amigo es mas importante que tu novia?, dime quien es y yo hablo con el!

- Moony

- ¿¿quién??

- Remus

- Ja!! Y mas encima por Lupin!!!, si fuera James o el otro chico tal ves no tendría problema, pero ese Lupin lo esta haciendo solo por molestar, de seguro y lo puede correr

- No se puede. Debe ser mañana o mañana

- A No. Eso si que no: YO soy tu novia y merezco la atención como tal

- Lo se, pero hemos planificado esto por mucho tiempo y-

- ¡pues debiste haber hechos los cálculos y no pedirme hace un mes atrás que fuera tu novia!!!

- Mmmmm...

El recuerdo de la situación llegó a la mente de Padfoot: estaba en otra infantil discusión con Prongs, quien se pavoneaba por tener a Lily como novia...

- y por el solo hecho de tener a la chica mas linda e inteligente de Hogwarts y sus alrededores como mi novia, es otra prueba contundente de que soy mucho mejor que tu, perrito solitario

- ja! Pues te equivocas, cabeza de ramas, porque yo si tengo una chica, tanto tu como el resto del colegio saben que siempre la tengo

- pero tus chicas de turno solo te convierten en un mujeriego, lo que da otro punto a mi favor, pues hace notar mi condición de hombre responsable y capaz de seguir una relación seria con alguien

- esta no es una chica de mi libreta!!

- Y entonces quien es??

- Emmm- Sirius miró alrededor: dentro de la gente que miraba de reojo como dos de los merodeadores se peleaban por grandeza vió a una chica a quien le estaba poniendo el ojo desde unas semanas, y al parecer el jueguito de las miradas estaba funcionando- podría salir con Williams- dijo

No faltó más para que la chica saltara de su asiento para llegar lo mas rápido posible donde el Don Juan de Hogwarts

- ¿Estas hablando en serio Sirius?

- Jejeje serio-Sirius, jejeje

- NO MAS BROMAS SOBRE ESO POTTER!!

- Jiji...

- No entendí -dijo Emma - bueno, ¿eso significa que soy tu novia?

- Ehmm

- Aaaaa!!!!, ¡Por fin soy la novia de Sirius Black!!- chillo la chica de emoción

Sin duda a Sirius le tomó por sorpresa el término "novia", pero debido a la situación (y orgullo incluidos) no le quedó otra por aceptar...

- Sirius me estas escuchando o no?!- le dijo Emma devolviéndolo a la realidad

-Ehm, si, claro!!

- Bueno: yo creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por Lupin, si es tu amigo te tiene que entender; además, ustedes son cuatro, que falte uno durante sus paseitos no será gran cosa, y si el es tan correcto y preocupado tiene que entenderte

- Si... creo que tienes razón...

Y con decir eso, fue suficiente para los oídos de Moony, que dejando el vaso del que bebía sobre la mesa decidió no seguir escuchando como Sirius se olvidaba así como así de un compromiso tan importante y partió antes a clases. Al levantarse Prongs, Lily y Wormtail lo notaron, pero no le dieron importancia, pues con todo lo que hablaba James era difícil no prestarle atención, y no porque fuera de gran interés, sino su afán por llamar la atención se daba a lo largo de toda la mesa y lograba rápidamente distraerlos a todos. Aunque...

- Si... creo que tienes razón - dijo Sirius- ... pero tú también debes entender que él es uno de mis mejores amigos y esto es muy importante para él. Te propongo algo: ¿ que tal si después de clases estamos juntos hasta las ocho y luego yo acompaño a los chicos; ya el fin de semana te lo dedico entero, te parece?

- MmMm... de acuerdo..., como lo haces para dejar feliz a todos, eres tan tierno!!!!..

**JUEVES **

Durante el rato libre antes de la última clase del día, Padfoot se había ido a los dormitorios dedicado- especialmente al parecer- a dejar la habitación un completo desastre; había dado vuelta su baúl por completo y tirado las cosas por doquier, como si fuera poco; siguió con el de James, quien lo había estado buscando y cuando entró, ya era demasiado tarde y vio como tropezaba con sus propias cosas al entrar. Cuando vio que no había sido culpa de una rebelión elfica lo único que quería hacer era lanzar su mejor hechizo de desarme en contra de cierto animago desesperado...

- ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TE METISTE A MI BAUL??!!, quien te crees que eres al violar mi privacidad!!!- al chico le salía humo por las orejas como para llenar un sauna...

- Prongs no molestes, ¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? - decía Sirius mientras de paso hurgaba en el baúl de Peter

- Black, yo tengo cosas muy importantes y de extrema privacidad allí, documentos que son solo míos!!!!

- Ay Jemsie ya no te preocupes que tu poema para Lily lo leí hace tiempo

- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ???

- Jiji...Lily Evans... hasta tu nombre me desvela... /...tus ojos me enloquecen, y tu boca me apetece...

- ¡¡ya cállate tarado!!!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

- Prongsie Pooh si te quedo bonitooo

- Te has estado comportando como un autentico tonto.. te juro que esta me las vas a pagar caro

- Bueno, cuando quieras, pero menos ahora

- ¿y se puede saber que estas buscando?

- Un regalo

- Ehm... ¿sabias que los regalos se dan de una persona a otra?, no puedes tomar cualquier cosa y quedártela como regalo... eso suena mas parecido al concepto de robo...

- No es para mi y tampoco estoy robando!!!, solo estoy buscando algo que le pueda regalar a Emma; hoy es nuestro primer aniversario

- Aaahhh... ¿ y porque nosotros tendríamos que tener objetos de chica?

- Y... tenias un poema entre tus cosas... ya no sé que pensar... Ey!!!- Sin demora alguna James le había lanzado una zapato, el cual por poco y no lo alcanza a esquivar (n/a: el zapato no salió de la nada ni se sacó uno de los suyos, solo lo tomo de entremedio de todo el desastre que llegaba a cada extremo de la habitación, es un dato con 0.1 de importancia... pero quien sabe... aun no se conoce ningún hechizo del que salgan zapatos desde la punta de la varita... XDDD)- lo que pasa es que estoy desesperado- continuó Sirius- la chica me ha estado fastidiando todo el día y ahora me comprometió a darle un regalo, es experta en comprometer a la gente... y los peluches de Wormtail ya están demasiado babosos y gastados

- ¿qué pasó aquí?- Moony venía entrando cuando vió semejante desorden- aun tratando de crear aquel hechizo crea-torbellinos?

- No, es solo Padfoot

- Ah bueno, eso ya lo explica bastante por que están regadas todas las cosas de el, de ti, de Peter y...

Padfoot se dirigía directamente al baúl del licántropo... la sola idea de que al chico prefecto le desordenaran todo lo que tenia simétricamente ubicado y guardado en su interior le era abrumadora, sin contar el hecho de que no estaba totalmente seguro de haber hecho desaparecer algunos pergaminos incriminatorios donde había dibujado corazoncitos alrededor del nombre de su amigo, cosa que lo aterró aun más. Remus quien simplemente odiaba el desorden no quería pisar nada y así jamas podría llegar antes que las manos de Sirius por lo que reunió todas sus fuerzas y con su instinto lupino a flor de piel hizo que sus pies se comenzaran a elevar del suelo, de ahí todo comenzó en cámara lenta: una música viaje épico comenzaba a escucharse de quien sabe donde mientras el recorrido del salto de Moony era seguida por la cara asombrada y embobada, de -también en cámara lenta- Prongs; Sirius no se daba cuenta de la situación y sus facciones comenzaban cambiar transformando su expresión tranquila a una de malicia y ansiedad por saber lo que encontraría en el ultimo baúl por abrir (mientras vemos a Sirius la música es mas parecida a la del clímax de una película de suspenso)... Moony aun volaba sobre el desorden mientras gritaba un "NoOo" desfigurado por acción de la lentitud... Prongs cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir (porque solo estaba pestañeando) y luego no quiso seguir mirando lo que venia por lo que los cerró definitivamente .El tiempo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad y finalmente después de 8 minutos de Moony volando por los aires, Sirius avanzando milímetro a milímetro al baúl y Prongs sin hacer nada excepto expresiones faciales, el chico volador aterrizo justo encima de su baúl, el cual se había alcanzado a abrir por unos centímetros y casi aprisiona los dedos de Sirius al cerrarse abruptamente.

- ¿para que quieres revisar mi baúl?????

- No Moony!, por favor ayudameeee- le imploró Padfoot

- Wow- era todo lo que decía James, al parecer nadie había notado la escenita que había pasado recién

- ¿y para que quieres mi ayuda?

- Es Emma

- (aaarrgggg!!!)¿qué con ella?

- Necesito algo para regalarle hoy, no lo se, cualquier cosa, pero los chicos no tienen nada, yo tampoco...

- ¿y que pasó con tu despensa de regalos para chicas, ya no te sirve?

- No es eso, es solo que me quede corto de insumos y ya no tengo tiempo de ir a comprar, además no creo que regalarle dinero se vea muy decente...

- MmMmMmM.... (con lo de regalada que es lo aceptaría de inmediato), lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte, ya estoy demasiado agotado y se supone y debo estar relajado para lo que me viene hoy, por lo que hable con la señora Pomfrey quien me dio un permiso para quedarme aquí, no me siento muy bien...

- Ah... Moony, ahora que me lo recuerdas no creas que hoy no voy a la casa de los gritos, te prometo que estaré allí, claro solo si estoy vivo para entonces... la chica me va a fusilar pero... ya lo se!!! Moony Moonin... no te queda ninguna barrita de chocolates o algunos bombones?????

- No lo creo (para esa NUNCA! )

- Buuu... bueno... no me queda mas que envolver unos cuantos galeons u.u

- Er..no, espera... -

Este era uno de lo momentos en que Moony lucia mas sensible, con lo que le haba dicho su amigo se dio cuenta de no se estaba olvidando de el, por lo que decidió ayudarlo; abrió su baúl y del fondo de él sacó la caja en que los mantenía, al abrirla, la ultima barra del mas delicioso chocolate de Honeydukes se encontraba en su interior, lo primero que quiso hacer fue no entregársela, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

- ten, ya he comido bastantes por hoy

- de verdad?

- ...si

- Graaaaciaaaas!, me salvaste la vida, te debo una nos vemos luego, byeeeee- dijo Padfoot al recibir el chocolate y luego salir (a tropezones) del dormitorio. Moony se tiro en su cama para dormir cuando noto que alguien seguía allí

- ¿y a ti que te pasa?, ¿tu también tienes permiso para quedarte fuera de clases?

- Wow...

- James despierta de una vez ¬¬

- Lo se, debo irme... pero de todos modos... GUAAUU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mas tarde en una de las tantas salas de Hogwarts Sirius y su chica disfrutaban muy bien su aniversario... pero ya eran las 8:15, y el seguía allí...

- Emma... ya... debo irme...- decía mientras era interrumpido con unos cuantos besos

- buuu no te vayas acaso... ya... no... quieres... estar conmigo?

- Sabes que no es eso... pero tengo que cumplirle a mis amigos

- Bueno... pero al menos un brindis más antes de que te vayas

- De acuerdo

La chica tomo las copas que tenían y las volvió a llenar con hidromiel, pero esta vez, mientras distraía a Sirius con cualquier cosa le echó unas gótas de "poción para olvidar", y sin sentir nada distinto el chico la tomó sin ningún problema..., pues pese a que había tratado de convencerla, ni Lupin ni nadie mantendría a Sirius separado de ella por ese día tan especial...

- ¿seguro que no te quieres quedar un poco mas?- le insinuó la chica con una aspecto inocente y tierno

- lo siento, pero debo irme a...ehmmm... aaaa... aaa

- ¿a dónde Siru?

- Aaaa... ¿te comenté antes a donde iba?

- No, solo me dijiste que te debías ir

- Podría ser algo con los chicos...

- Mmm, lo dudo, ellos sabían que hoy la pasaríamos juntitos los dos, tal vez y querías traerme algo!!, aunque después de ese chocolate tan rico que comimos no se me ocurre que otro regalo podría ser

- Quizás que solo iba a ir a la cocina para que nos dieran algunos pasteles

- Si! Eso era lo que dijiste ju! A mi también se me había olvidado, bueno, ve por algo y yo te espero aquí, pero no te desvíes eh???

- Claro que no, adonde podría ir en una noche como esta???...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿dónde rayos se metió Padfoot?!

- Prongs... ya... no... importa... ¡solo vámonos que Moony ya esta que se transforma!- Peter sostenía a su amigo como podía; quien ya tenia todos sus sentidos demasiado alborotados como para siquiera hablar.

Después de unos minutos lograron entrar los tres a la casa de los gritos justo en el instante en que el cielo se abría para dar paso a aquella luna llena que condenaba a Moony mes a mes.

En cosa de instantes la transformación comenzó a dar lugar, el chico no alcanzó a quitarse su ropa por lo cual su uniforme solo quedo hecho harapos y trozos de ropa rasgada a su alrededor, tanto Prongs como Wormtail podían sentir parte de su dolor y su ira, por lo cual, especialmente en esa noche debieron alejarse más de él. Remus gritaba de dolor, sus huesos se iban reacomodando poco a poco mientras que su piel se cubría de un tupido pelaje negro y afiladas garras salían desde la punta de sus extremidades.

Sus sentidos y su conciencia desaparecían solo para ser reemplazados por un instinto animal y agresivo. Cuando su hocico y sus colmillos se desarrollaron por completo, todo rastro de Moony había quedado atrás, en su lugar, se encontraba un lobo hambriento, furioso y con ansias de morder a cualquier humano que se encontrara. En ese instante, su olfato sintió sangre, sangre que debía provenir de algún ser cercano, pero mientras mas buscaba, sentía que este ser- estos en realidad- no eran alguien a quien debía morder, sino que le irradiaban armonía calma, haciendo que toda su furia y su dolor quedaran mas apaciguados. Moony comenzaba a tener un control mas humano sobre si mismo, gracias a ellos: sus amigos.

Un ciervo corría a su alrededor tratando de calmarlo- y lo lograba -, mientras que un pequeño roedor también hacia lo posible por ayudar, que en realidad también le servía. El lobo bajó sus defensas y dejo que sus amigos se le acercaran, pero algo faltaba...no podía sentir ni ver en ningún lugar la presencia de Padfoot.

Moony recordaba lo que había escuchado antes, hoy él estaba de aniversario con la chica esa y seguramente seguía celebrando con ella... él le había prometido acompañarlo per lo dejo pasar como si nada... después de todo lo que le había dicho sobre la importancia de la amistad, pero claro: el gran Sirius Black puede darse el lujo de hacer lo que se le de la gana; por lo menos él jamas habría prometido algo que después no fuera a cumplir; y aun peor: él había confiado en Sirius y lo había ayudado gracias a esa promesa... hechos así harían enojar a cualquiera... y sobretodo si se trata de un hombre-lobo en plena transformación...

Cada vez sentía que el apoyo de Prongs y Wormtail estaba más lejos. Remus ya comenzaba a cegarse por el enojo y frustración que sentía, ya a su vez el lobo iba tomando el control, haciendo que el chico quedara bajo el dominio del animal.

La rabia que había traído de vuelta a la bestia era enorme; esta vez el animal no sintió compasión por nadie y trato de descargarse con cualquiera de los animales que estaban allí. Los chicos alcanzaron a tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que no les mordiera o atacase demasiado, pero solo luego de una buena pelea entre los tres, así, sin tener otra opción para liberar toda es presión se fue en contra de las paredes y muebles; ya destrozada la mayoría de estas, desgarró en cosa de segundos el colchón que le servia para descansar en los momentos previos a la transformación, pero esta vez llego a perder tanto el control que perdió el equilibrio sobre si mismo e hizo que cayera escaleras abajo para la impotencia de sus amigos, quienes sabían que si lo habían podido calmar antes solo fue cosa de suerte.

El espíritu del lobo por fin parecía haberse descargado por completo, pero era ahora Moony quien comenzaba a sentir todo aquel dolor que se había provocado. Desde afuera se podía ver a un animal aullando de dolor a tal extremo que sus ojos brillaban en señal de lagrimas; pero no era solamente dolor físico el que le afectaba, también era el dolor de saber que de todas las personas, la que él más quería y la que más necesitaba, cada día lo olvidaba más y más...

Tendido contra el duro suelo, a lo lejos escucho como sus otros dos amigos se acercaban con cautela, antes de cerrar sus ojos y perder el conocimiento de todo...

**VIERNES**

- señor Potter, señor Pettigrew!!!, ¿qué les ha sucedido?- exclamó madame Pomfrey al ver la apariencia que traían los chicos: lo dos fueron lo mas temprano posible a ver como se encontraba Moony, ya que lo habían dejado en la enfermería en un muy mal estado, pero a la vista de otros él no era el único. Por mas que trataron de ocultarlo no habían podido tapar unos cuantos rasguños que tenían en el cara, agregando que Peter cojeaba y James tenia su hombro ligeramente hinchado... lo suficiente para que se viera con la túnica puesta

- nada, solo lo esta imaginando- dijo Prongs- hoy nos sentimos mas frescos que una mandrágora recién trasladada de su maceta ¿cierto Pete?

- Si, muy cierto James, solo veníamos a ver a nuestro amigo, ¿cómo esta?

- El está bien, debe reposar, pero a mi no me hacen tonta, ustedes están muy lastimados!, díganme que les paso

- Nada...

- Señor Potter: me dice cual fue la razón por que tiene esas heridas o tendré que informarle a la profesora McGonagall sin ningún derecho a reclamo

- Ehmm, lo que pasó fue que... que...

- ¿qué...?

- me caí de mi escoba!, si, ayer, al final del día, choque con algo y cai cerca de muchos arboles

- ¿y porque me ocultó una cosa así?, eso es algo completamente normal

- es que..

- es que no quiere que nadie sepa que practica los jueves!, ya que la cancha esta ocupada por otro equipo y el practicaba fuera de ella

- es cierto, necesitaba afinar mis frenadas y en una perdí el control, pero por favor no lo comente, dirán que solo fue de espía y no fue así se lo juro por Merlín!- el chico era tan convincente que le se le llegaron a poner los ojos llorosos, aunque en enrealidad era por que Wormtail en su actuación se había apoyado sobre el hombro del chico

- clama chico, no se lo contare a nadie, pero debes dejar que te atienda esas heridas... lo que no me cuadra es porque el señor Pettigrew también esta en mal estado

- es que fue el contra lo que choque y su túnica quedó enredada en mi escoba y caímos juntos

- ahhhh, bueno, esperen aquí que voy por unos ungüentos para esos rasguños... la juventud de hoy en día... cada vez tienen menos cuidado...- dijo saliendo hasta su despacho

- Peter se tiro encima de ti desde una ventana como para caerte así?- desde una camilla cercana Remus había alcanzado a despertarse justo cuando los chicos comenzaban su actuación

- Moony!- exclamaron los do, caminando un poco resentidos, se acercaron a él- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, ayer no se que paso, solo recuerdo cosas a medias... pero lo que si asumo que eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con las ramas de un árbol...- Moony cambio su actitud fresca a una triste- lo siento chicos, no saben cuan mal me siento al saber que yo provoque que estén como estén, lo peor es que no fui capaz de controlarme y me da mucho miedo que pueda empeorar... será mejor que la próxima vez yo vaya-

- Que ni se te ocurra decir que quieres que te dejemos solos! Eso jamas!

- Si, yo creo que te golpeaste la cabeza como para pensar en algo así

- Pero...

- No, por mas que nos lo impidas de todos modos estaremos allí, así que no ganas nada en mencionarlo y esto también va por Padfoot, quien mas le vale que tenga una buena razón para no haberse aparecido ayer

- está bien señor Potter, deje descansar al joven Lupin y vengan para hacer desaparecer eso feos rasguños...

Al llegar los tres al desayuno (para variar Padfoot no estaba) trataron de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ninguno tenia éxito, porque Moony andaba demasiado cabizbajo, y James demasiado energético tratando de subirle el animo a su amigo (y para ser una mañana de día viernes)

- ¡James, que te pasó en el brazo?!- dijo Lily, quien venía llegando y vió que este traía un cabestrillo y además su presencia era lo suficientemente notoria hasta para los alumnos al otro lado del salón

- nada que haya puesto en peligro la vida de Prongs, nena

- ¿seguro que estas bien?

- Siiii!

- ENTONCES NO ME LLAMES NENA- dijo con voz de ultratumba

- De acuerdo... cariñito!!!

Las peleas de James y Lily por cosas así siempre lograban la risa de sus amigos, y esta no fue la excepción, por primera vez (y después de mas de 3000 intentos fallidos de Prongs) a Moony se le vio sonreír

- heee!! Eso Moony continua, ríete más, si quieres peleo más con Lily si?, Lily tu eres mi nena, nena, nena, nena, nena, nena...- decía además a aletear con el único brazo que tenia bueno

- ...¿ que le pasa a Remus?

- Tu sabes, penas de amor...

- No son penas de amor James- dijo Moony saliendo de su silencio

- Si, si es eso, le volvió a fallar, y es entendible, tu estarías igual si te hubiera pasado lo mismo, pero de eso no te preocupes porque yo soy tu nene y estaré contigo hasta que tu hermana me haga un regalo del día de la amistad

- (...) no haré ningún comentario sobre lo que acabas de decir, ¿pero que hizo esta vez?

- Faltó a luna llena, y lo había prometido; a Moony tal vez y no le hubiera importado, pero fue el lobo si que lo sintió y mas aun ahora el chico se siente culpable por nuestras heridas, pero por eso estamos tratando de subirle el animo

- Y cuando te refieres a estamos... te refieres a ti y a...

Lily, Moony y Prongs desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo hacia la derecha, se habían olvidado de la presencia del cuarto merodeador quien este momento había escuchado el secreto de Moony, y su reacción no era otra que quedarse con la mandíbula abierta hasta casi chocar con el suelo (literalmente y nadie entiende como pues es biológicamente imposible)

- ¿estoy entendiendo bien (probablemente no), que a Moony le gusta Padfoot??? (lamentablemente si lo entendió)

- O.O -fue la reacción de Moony, acto seguido le dijo a su amigo- Prongs, te mato.

- Moony, déjame recordarte que también estabas acá y perfectamente pudiste haberme detenido

- Es cierto Remus, james tiene razón- dijo Lily

- Demonios... u.u

- Entonces es verdad?!!!!!! -exclamó Peter, su amigo solo asintió como respuesta a su pregunta- Pero y Padfoot lo sabe?, pero el esta con Emma!, ¿y Emma lo sabe?, pero se supone que ustedes son amigos!, OOOOHHH!!!!: es por eso que has sido amigo nuestro todos estos años, ¡eres un pervertido, no te importa nuestra amistad!, solo era para acercarte mas a Sirius, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de contárnoslo a todos!, este fue un plan maléfico en contra del pobre Padfoot, y no se como tu James, lo apoyas!, y aun peor: estas lastimando los sentimientos de una pobre chica que no sabe que le estas tratando de quitar a su novio

Moony no era capaz de responderle, así cada vez sintiéndose mas y mas pequeño; pero lo que si hizo callar a Peter fue...

- SPLAT!!!- una tarta de crema quedo regada por toda la cara del chico, cortesía de James quien no estaba muy contento por la reacción de su amigo

- Wormtail, date cuenta de que lo que estas diciendo son puras tonterías, como se te ocurre pesar así de Moony!, acaso no ves que si esta triste es porque sabe que no es correspondido a la situación y esto es desde poco tiempo, nadie puede ocultar algo así por 5 años, porque tenemos claro que eso lo convertiría en un hipócrita y nos conocemos suficiente todos como para saber que no lo es porque estaría con los de Slytherin, y tal vez no te lo contó porque sabia que reaccionarias de esta manera y él te estima mucho como para que esto hiciera un quiebre en su amistad

- Ya déjalo Prongs- intervino Remus- si el quiere pensar eso de mi no importa, pero no se peleen ustedes por mi culpa, ya suficiente tengo con verles los rasguños que les quedan como prueba de mi descontrol

- No Moony, Prongs si tiene razón, si que soy un tonto- dijo Peter sacándose la crema de su cara y sintiéndose miserable por lo que le había dicho a su amigo- debí haber pensado mas las cosas antes de hablar y no decir lo primero que pasara por mi cabeza... lo siento mucho Moony, por favor perdóname, y tu también Prongs; el pastelaso me lo tenia muy bien recibido, y si hubiera estado mirando desde afuera hasta yo mismo me habría golpeado. ¿me disculpan?

- Yo no tengo nada que disculparte, es solo Moony quien debe hacerlo

- No te preocupes Pete, ya no importa, solo espero que hayas cambiado de verdad esa opinión sobre mi

- Por supuesto, James me hizo aterrizar muy bien- SPLAT! (un segundo pastel llegaba a Wormtail)- por que me tiraste este Prongs?!

- Por si querías aterrizar aun mejor y -SPLAT!- confirmarlo...

Más tarde en clases de adivinación Sirius no entendía por que sus amigos andaban tan rasguñados, ni porque Remus ni siquiera le había devuelto el saludo

- hey Prongs, ¿qué te paso en el brazo?, no sabia que al Lily le gustaba la violencia, jeje...

- no seas idiota... oye ¿por qué no fuiste ayer?- a ya que comenzaban a conversar (con lectura de palos chinos de por medio) lo primero que quería saber era lo que le había pasado

- ¿ayer donde?- Sirius definitivamente lo había olvidado todo

- ¡¿cómo que "ayer donde"?!, lo sabes MUY bien

- ¿de que me hablas Prongs?, yo solo tenia que estar con Emma y eso fue lo que hice

- solo eso ah?, esa es la gran razón?, te quedaste aquí SOLO para recibir mas besitos y cariñitos de tu novia???

- Mmm... pues si, déjame decirte que lo pasamos de maravilla, después que salimos de clases nos fuimos a-

- No quiero saberlo Padfoot; la verdad es que no pense que eras capaz de hacer algo así

- Prongs explícate: ¿dónde se supone que debí haber estado ayer?

- Moony te suena a algo??

- ¿qué con Moony?

- ...¿"que con Moony, ¡que con Moony"!!??, esto con Moony- se metió a la mochila de Sirius y saco la agenda del chico; marcado debajo del jueves y con mayúsculas estaba la palabra LUNA LLENA, escrita por el mismo Padfoot

- ¡¿qué?!, naaa, que esto esta malo... la lima llena será dentro de... de...- decía mientras sacaba cuentas

- dentro de un día atrás?

- No!!!, pero como?!, si yo lo sabia, simplemente no es posible que lo haya olvidado!

- Yo creo que si, y especialmente habías prometido tu presencia a Moony, lo que le dolió mucho: no esperes que te disculpe tan fácilmente, el te necesita, digo, necesita de la compañía de sus amigos más que nunca, por lo que me contaste de que si le gustaba alguien al parecer eso lo tiene peor... y esa es mi respuesta a que fue lo que me paso en el brazo y los rasguños

- Debo hablar con el

- No será fácil, eso te lo digo desde ahora

- Jóvenes: estamos aquí para descubrir lo que nos tiene preparado el futuro; conversar en estos momentos lo único que lograra bajar su calificación final ¿entendido?

- Si profesora- respondieron los chicos

- Ahora, repartan estas guías al resto de sus compañeros- dijo la mujer entregándoles un alto de pergaminos, fue una de las primeras posibilidades de Sirius para poder hablar con Moony...

- Aquí tienes Moony- dijo en su tono mas amistoso, Moony por su parte solo miro de reojo el papel puesto sobre la mesa mientras continuaba buscando significados en su libro

- Hey Moony, te deje la guía acá n.n

- Ya la vi, gracias- dijo secamente y partió a preguntarle algo a la profesora

Pero Padfoot siguió intentándolo; no por nada le habían dicho que podía ser la única persona pas insistente que James (cosa que los alentaba a superarse más y más)

- ...Hey Moony, ¿tienes un frasco de tinta extra? n.n

- NO ¬¬

- ...Hey Moony, ¿que hora es? n.n

- hora de que te calles y pongas atención en clases ¬¬

-...Hey Moony ¿te sobran algunas raices? n.n

- tienes las tuyas en la mano que te llevaste a la espalda ¬¬

- ...Hey Moony, ¿que tal si vamos por un paseito por Honeydukes? n.n

- (...)(...)(...) no tengo tiempo ¬¬

- Moony, te queria preguntar si tu--

- NO

- ¡Pero si ni sabes la pregunta!

- ...dila ¬¬

- ¿me estas esquivando?

- no

- ah...pero yo creo que--

- te equivocas... ¡mira, me llaman!, si me disculpas- dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo... Sirius no andaba muy perceptible ese dia...

- mMmMmMm... Yo creo que si lo esta haciendo- se dijo para si mismo mientras ponia la expresión Granger (1)

- James, habla con él!

- Padfoot ya te dije que no creo que--

- Sólo hablale!!!- le dijo empujándolo hasta donde Moony estaba...

- Hola Rems n.n

- Hola

- (...)

- ¿Qué pasa Prongs?

- Ehmm... ¿sabes?, Padfoot me contó que el jueves él...--

- No sigas, no me importa

- Pero tal ves deberías escucharlo...

- No lo creo

- ¿Pero y entonces no le vas a hablar más?

- Al menos no por ahora

- Pero...

- No, y no me insistas más; además, en este momento hay cosas más útiles que tengo que hacer antes que escuchar la justificación de Sirius- Moony salió de la sala común... y James regresó al lugar que su amigo lo esperaba

- u.u

- Yyyyyyy??????

- ¿que acaso no viste que se fué?

- Si, pero tal ves--

- Ya olvidalo, solo dale tiempo a que se le pase

- ¡Claro que no!, NADIE me deja esperando!, además, sufieciente con querer disculparme, y si no me escucha por las buenas tendra que hacerse por las malas!!- dijo Sirius antes de salir disparado en busca de él, obviamente, lo encontró rapidamente en la biblioteca. Tomó el primer libro que encontró (de cocina) y se fué a sentar en la misma mesa que su amigo

- Hola Moony! n.n

- Hola ¬¬

- (silencio)

Padfoot miraba cada cierto tiempo a su amigo por arriba de su libro, al Remus notarlo, tomó sus cosas y se sentó en otra mesa. Pero esta era la última evasiva que Sirius aguantaba

- ¡¿Cuándo me vas escuchar de una vez?!- dijo acercándose a la mesa y sin ninguna conciencia de que estaba en una biblioteca

- Shhhtttt!!!!!!- dijo Moony- créeme que no tengo nada que escuhar; ahora tengo que terminar esto por lo que--

- Olvidalo, sólo has estado escribiendo por escribir, así que ahora me vas a tener que escuchar!!!

Gracias a la protesta de todos, Sirius tomó por un brazo a Remus y lo metió a la primera sala vacía que encontró

- ¡Ya sueltame!

- ¿me vas a escuchar?

- De acuerdo- dijo Remus sin muchas ganas de hacerlo

- Entiendo que estes enojado conmigo, pero lo que paso ayer ni yo lo entiendo, es como si me hubieran puesto un hechizo para no recordarlo...

- ¡Por favor!: inventa una excusa mejhor!; si no querías ir bastaba con que lo hubieras dicho, pero te comprometiste.

- Te digo que se me borró completamente de la cabeza, yo lo tenía todo planificado, ¿cómo crees que pospondría una salida cualquiera por una de luna llena?

- No lo sé: ahora estás bajo el dominio de Williams; si ella te dice todo lo que tienes que hacer muy bien te pudo haber convencido en un dos por tres, y como eres, no creo que le hayas puesto mucha resistencia...

- ¿Esto no tiene que ver con lo de anoche cierto?: es la segunda vez que sacas a Emma al tema sin que tenga algo que ver

- ¡Claro que si lo tiene!, cada día te alejas más de tus amigos quienes estaremos por mucho tiempo mas que una chica como ella, quien con suerte pasará los 3 meses...

- Aaaahhh ¿entonces es eso?: Tú no quieres verme cerca de ella más... ¿es acaso ella la persona quien te gusta y no puedes estar?...¡claro!, todo calza: siempre te pones como celoso cuando esta cerca, ¿es cierto, no es así?

- No exactamente, pues no es ella la persona quien me gusta

- ¿y que se supone que significa el exactamente?

- ... ¡Abre los ojos!, ¡¿cómo no te das cuenta de una vez?!

- ¡ ¿Darme cuenta de qué?!

Moony tomó aire: - Esto lo diré una sola vez y espero que me escuches con atención... si me pongo asi cuando ustedes estan juntos no es porque Emma me guste... sino tú.

Despues de algunos segundos de silencio (que parecian eternos), Sirius logró que algo de sonido saliera por su boca.

- ¿Qu--qu-- pe--per--co--co--como? y--y--y des--de cuando?

- no se como, solo pasó y ya va algun tiempo desde aquello

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?: realmente ni idea... pero... ¿tu crees que nuestra amistad podría llegar a ser algo más?

- No.

.**Continuara...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAANN!!!!_

_este capi ahora si ha terminado_

_jojojojojo!!!!... puede que no les haya gustado el final... pero se los advertimos caps atras jijiij..._

_bueno, en serio, DISCULPAS por la no-atualizacion-pronta pero es fin de año y hay muchas cosas por hacer, por eso tambien este capitulo es mas largo, para que no queden con gusto a poco por haber esperado tanto )_

_los que vieron un (1) se explica ahora: Un **GRANGER **es aquella expresion que se refiere a la cara de Hermione en la pelicula de La Piedra Filosofal, cuando Harry se pregunta que fue lo que sacaron de Gringotts y ahora lo esta custodiando Fluffy, despues Harry mira a Ron, y Ron a Hermiona y AJA!!! ESA expresion... busquenla, es buena jejeje_

_ahora a responder..._

_**HERMI17: **para tu tristeza, aun los celos no llegan, y como van las cosas... UFF!!, tendras que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para averiguar que pasa, ojala y te haya gustado esta vez yo (la que escribe en este momento) se me paso la mano en algunas partes por lo que podras deducir que yo estoy mas loca por todas las tonterias que escribi jeje, pero espero que te hayan divertido de todas maneras n.n_

_**LINX: **hooola!!! a nosotras (xq somos 2 jeje), tambien nos encanta que encante nuestro fic, pues es el primero y estabamos dudosas si era bueno o no, y sobre lo de hacer sufrir a moony... lo unico que podemos decir a nuestro favor es que hay otros fics en que lo tratan 300000000000000000000000000000000000000 veces peor jiji_

_**YUI THE VAMPIRE: **aqui ha llegado la respuesta al suspenso... solo que ahora yo diria que quedo peor jaja pero eso es lo que dan ganas de seguir leyendo...creo ;) saludos!!_

_**CONACHA: **hola!! pobre Moony cierto?? ¡¿por que lo hacen sufrir tanto?!, yo no me explico... ¡¿quien escribio esto?! -ejem- bueno... algo de responsabilidad tenemos es eso... un 100 mas o menos... pero ya vendran tiempos mejores n.n bye!_

_**GABYKINOMOTO: **nosotras tambien esperabamos poner rapido la segunda parte... PERO YA ESTA AQUI SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos muchos mas besos n.n_

_**ARCANE ATHALYA: **hola!! tb new, que bien que te rias, era nuestro mayor miedo que no divirtiera ni a nosotras mismas...y en cuanto a James el simplemente es asi, sorry la demora pero ya tienes material para el prox review jajaja byeee!_

_**ANDREITA: **grax por el rev... un poco obligado pero grax jiji..._

_AHORA SI... NOS DESPEDIMOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_AH!!! FALTABA LO QUE VIENE..._

**_CAPITULO 7: "LA POCION"_**

_"realmente crees que esto sirva?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ahora si que si_

_bye y ya saben que tienen que dejarnos un bellos reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_(y si no les gusto tambien lo pueden decir, porque estamos protegidas contra tomatasos jejeje)_


	8. La Pocion

**CAPITULO 7: "LA POCIÓN"**

Sirius simplemente se había aterrado; no podía creer que realmente le gustara a Moony, era algo totalmente sin sentido... ¿acaso era esta la razón de su comportamiento? Y si así lo era¿por qué él¿Entonces todas las veces que conversaban o siquiera se miraban estaba pensando en él es "esa" forma, Definitivamente no se podía imaginar con su amigo de tal manera y frente a la propuesta fue lo primero que le salió, sin pensar nada mas que lo del momento. Pero la reacción de Moony no fue lo que él esperaba...

jejeje...JAJAJAJA, Padfoot: qué iluso, JAJAJAJAJA!- Remus, quien se retorcía de la risa, rápidamente tomó una silla y la transformó en... una cámara. Sin dudarlo dos veces le tomó una foto y se siguió riendo- JAJAJAJAJJA! Realmente resultó, JAJAJAJAJJAA¿no te dije que me las ibas a pagar? Jejejeje bueno... era mi turno de una broma y lo mejor fue que te pagué con la misma moneda jajajajajajaja!

Sirius tenía la misma cara que Moony aquel día, solo que la de él era mas de incomprensión; al despertar le preguntó:

Entonces esa no es la razón por la cual te pones así de extraño?

Claro que lo es jejeje

:s No te entiendo

Es una broma que he estado planificando desde que me tomaste aquella foto y dijiste que no sabía bromear jejejeje... y lo logré... Ahora: si tu le muestras a alguien esa foto yo mostraré esta. Nos vemos tontuelo jajajajaja...

Y mientras aun se escuchaban las risas lejanas de Moony, Padfoot simplemente no entendía como podía haber caído en una broma así... Pero no bastó estar lejos de aquella sala para que la sonrisa de Remus se borrara por completo...

Se lo había dicho. Por fin había tenido las agallas de decirle lo que sentía y quería... pero solo logró hacer que uno de sus mayores miedos se volviera realidad: lo había rechazado, y ya no tenía manera de volver atrás (un giratiempo tal ves pero era demasiado difícil conseguir uno) ¿por qué le respondió eso, un "no" tan seco que casi lo había dejado sin respiración, que lo hizo caer a un abismo cuyo fondo no parecía terminar, que no quiso verlo venir y fracasó. Al menos alcanzó a cubrirlo todo, porque sino jamás iba a poder estar cerca el él ¿en que estaba pensando, por supuesto que Sirius le diría que no, tenia a mil chicas a sus pies y él pensando en que se podía fijar en un chico...ya no había nada que hacer mas que tratar de superarlo y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban ¿pero como! Se preguntaba, el último tiempo su atención se centraba mas en Padfoot que en cualquier otra cosa; estaba demasiado adherido a su mente y no encontraba manera de sacarlo de allí.

Rumbo a las orillas del lago (pensó en ahogarse, pero no lo dieron ganas XD), aún en busca de una solución a su problema, se sentó bajo la sombra de aun árbol a meditar, cuando una conversación cercana llamó su atención...

_...pero cómo puedes pensar eso!_

_Tengo pruebas que lo avalan...¡Porqué me hiciste algo así, a mi: tu enamorado, el que no deja de pensar en ti, que te querrá por toda la eternidad, que jamás te dejaría sola..._

Esa voz le sonaba un tanto conocida...

_...que cuidaría de tu bienestar, que no sería capaz de hacerte sufrir, que—_

_arg! Ya basta James!_

¬¬ Ah...pues era obvio que se trataba de James...

¿Cómo, ya basta que¿Porqué? S

ô.O ya deja el melodrama y quédate tranquilo- dijo Lily- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que soy capaz de engañarte con Severus?

XDDDD (Remus)

¿y porqué no, lo has defendido, pasan mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y sobre todo: él haría cualquier cosa para arruinarme la vida... y lo peor es que ahora ha dado en el clavo. Me quito a mi Lily –snif-

ahwwww...Jemsie Pooh no te pongas así... tu sabes que no te haría eso nunca! Yo te quiero mucho como para mirar a otro chico... y bueno... mucho menos a Severus

no es cierto! ese te cae bien y no me sacaras de la duda. Es más, me quedaré así hasta que no me digas la verdad- Dijo Prongs subiéndose a un árbol de donde pudo ver que un de sus amigo se encontraba cerca- Mira, es Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- de alguna manera enredó lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio y quedara colgando por sus pies boca abajo; al ya sentirse aludido Remus fue hasta allá

¿Estas bien Prongs?

Claro Moony¿por qué no habría de estarlo... a excepción del hecho que estoy colgando de un árbol y mi corazón está roto en mil pedazos por culpa de esta chica y cierto Slytherin-cabeza con grasa-delirio de vampiro-andante, me encuentro perfectamente bieeeeeeeeeeeen! –Estrepitosa caída: PLAM!- auwwwwwhhhh T.T

James! Háblame- le rogó Lily- dime algo¿me reconoces?

Ahhhh... si... creo que te reconozco...eres quien me destruyó el alma!

¡ya deja de decir tonterías: pensé que el golpe te aclararía la mente: yo solo te quiero A TI¿querías una prueba? Escucha bien: tú eres el chico que me gusta, no Ssssss... Sin...Snnnivvvvvv... Snivellus! (-u.u uffff eso costó)

mmmm... prueba suficiente... n.n yo sé que no serías capaz de mirar a otro hombre

¬¬ que no es lo mismo que te había dicho yo antes?

Detalles, detalles n.n

¿entonces no hay mas dudas innecesarias?

Nooo, mi querida Lily, nunca hubo, nunca hubo!- el chico la abrazó y la tiro al suelo, mientras que una situación incomoda era la que veía Moony...

Ejem...yo...mejor me voy...

No Moony espera!- dijo James- celebra con nosotros nuestra reconciliación!

No, gracias, aunque al menos me alegra que algunos hoy tengan algo que celebrar...(

Un momento¿por qué tanto pesimismo?

Naaada, es que...naaaa...estoy bien, luego nos vemos...

Remus espera, se nota que algo te pasó, confía en nosotros- dijo Lily caminado hacia el chico- te podríamos ayudar

Ya no importa...

¿pero y que fue lo que pasó con Padfoot?- preguntó James

¿y tu como lo sabes?

MmMmMmmMmMm... por algo tengo las mejores calificaciones en adivinación

¬¬ ¬¬ (Lily y Moony)

de acuerdo... u.u :él me dijo que hablaría contigo P

ahhh

¿y?

¿y que?

Pero que te dijo, como quieres que te ayudemos si ni siquiera nos lo dices?

No lo se...-lo meditó un momento- de acuerdo: son ustedes, Peter o Corazón de Bruja u.u

Escalofriante- lo meditó James al imaginarse a Moony consultando a los dos últimos

Lo que pasó fue que después de que deje que Sirius hablara conmigo—

Te dio un ataque de valor y te atreviste a decirle que te gustaba y sin pensarlo medio segundo él te dijo que no quería nada- dijo Lily

¡Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó un tanto... aterrorizado

Fácil: Porque yo SI tengo las mejores calificaciones en adivinación P

¬¬ Como siempre presumiendo- dijo James

Pero nunca más que tu Jemsy

YO NO PRESUMO!- dijo el chico para después claro, alborotarse el cabello

XD, bueno, ya les conté o Lily te contó lo que me pasó, y ahora que se supone que hago?

¿pero y te dijo que no así como así?

No James, en realidad me lo dijo después que nos besáramos apasionadamente y nos juráramos amor eterno ¿te parece?

Uy pero que humor de perros...

No quiero escuchar nada relacionado con ese animal, me escuchaste Potter! (n/a: el pobre anda con los nervios de punta D)

Si Moony, no hablaré nada mas te lo prometo S

Remus relájate, ya encontraremos la solución

No creo que exista, lo único que podría ser retroceder el tiempo hasta el momento en que no sentía nada por él

Pero si lo retrocedes- dijo James- ¿acaso simplemente el tiempo seguiría su curso y te volvería a gustar?

¬¬ James...

De acuerdo.. no mas comentarios al respecto... y que paso después?

Lo pude cubrir diciéndole que era una broma que me tenia que pagar, y al parecer se la creyó

Mmm... pero y si te dijo un "no" tan cortante¿estas seguro que lo entendió bien? Digo, tal ves y lo mal interpretó

No, fui lo más claro posible, y no se tomo ni un segundo en tratar de digerir lo que le dije, y con esa mínima palabra, él también fue lo suficientemente claro conmigo

Pero de seguro solo se bloqueó al darle la noticia, es como que Peter viniera y me dice que lo nombraron capitán del equipo de quidditch y a mi me dejan limpiando los camarines¡yo me aterro!

(¬¬)no es lo mismo James, porque sabes que eso no es posible, por que Wormtail tendría que nacer de nuevo para poder jugar como tu... se parecería mas si...¿déjame preguntarte algo: tu amas a Lily?

Es eso una pregunta innecesaria, porque todos saben cuanto la adoro Lily, te quiero muchoooooooo, eres la mejor! – le dijo a la chica dándole un sonoro-baboso-y apretado beso en la mejilla

Me parece- continuó Moony- pero que pasa si el día de tu matrimonio ,antes de decir el "acepto" Lily te susurra al oído que durante un tiempo fue novia de Snivellus a tus espaldas¿qué le dices?

O.O... bueno... yo...mmmm naaaaa, la perdono, la quiero demasiado como para que algo del pasado se interponga en el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas n.n

Jamesy ahwwww ¿de verdad aun te casarías conmigo? eres un amor! T.T-dijo Lily emocionada

Pero y si te dice que está esperando un bebé de él pero de todos modos ella quiere casarse contigo para criarlo juntos? Le dirías que no?

¡por supuesto, cómo te atreviste a.. a...blagggg, de solo pensarlo y me dan ganas de vomitar, además traería al mundo a un espécimen de pelo grasoso con complejo de vampiro NOOOOOOOO!

¿lo ves, y no lo dudaste ni un segundo, es la misma reacción de Sirius, y es entendible. Yo mismo enredé las cosas y ahora debo dejarlas en su lugar¿alguna idea?

Mmmm ¿y si le dices que si no son novios lo muerdes?

¬¬

de acuerdo, otra idea jiji n.n, alguna en mente Lils?

En ese instante los verdes ojos de Lily comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su cara, sin duda EM (efecto Merodeador XD)

¡Lo tengoooo, ya se como solucionar esto, aunque nos vas a tener que dar un poco de tiempo en encontrar un libro así, pero todo saldrá muy bien jiji n.n

¿dijiste "nos"?- pregunto James un poco... preocupado- Lily: por favor no me digas que al final de una semana agotadora, cuando no tenemos deberes y la las puertas de un relajado y genial fin de semana, tu quieres que te acompañe a—

¡la biblioteca, así es Jamie-Pooh, que mejor que encontrar respuestas en un lugar repleto de información n.n

pero información sobre cualquier cosa menos temas del corazón!

Muajajajja... no si sabes buscar en el lugar correcto mi querido James... muajajaja!- le respondió la pelirroja con una mirada un tanto maquiavélica

Lily...de verdad asustas ¬¬- dijeron los chicos

Ignoraré eso n.n; ahora será mejor que empecemos nuestra búsqueda cuanto antes¡vamos James!- y tomándolo de un brazo se encaminaron al castillo

¿y que se supone que hago yo?- pregunto Moony

¡tu solo disfruta del día y deja todo en nuestras manos!- le grito Lily a lo lejos mientras trataba de empujar a James a la biblioteca

ay no... en que lío me metí ahora u.u – se dijo a si mismo el chico mientras partía a las cocinas por un gran helado de chocolate para ahogar sus penas

En la biblioteca ya sin alumnos casi y unos 80 libros consultados mas tarde...

T.T Lily ya vámonos! Aquí no hay nada

Ya estamos cerca solo déjame buscar en este y si no hay nada nos vamos

Me has dicho lo mismo desde que íbamos en el décimo quinto libro por favor ya vámonos, ya nos perdimos la comida y tengo mucha hambre! T.T

No sería la primera vez que haces una parada a las cocinas, solo espera un poco, y busca en este- dijo pasándole un libro enorme

T.T noooooo, se que esto es por Moony y por eso estoy aquí, pero ya es suficiente, mañana seguimos ¿de acuerdo?

Pero...

Además, Madame Pince empieza a sospechar que estamos buscando algo que no deberíamos, tal ves que tu estés aquí es normal, pero ya viste la cara que puso el verme entrar, este es un lugar que simplemente no esta en la naturaleza de un merodeador, que no sea Moony por supuesto

De acuerdo James, creo que es hora de irnos

Siiiiiiii! n.n

¡Espera!

¿qué paso ahora?

Se me ocurrió algo- la chica corto un trozo de pergamino y escribió algo en é;l luego le apunto con su varita y dijo- _Afflare solutione!-_ un rayo de luz dorada despego desde el papel y se paseó por entre todas las estanterías hasta que se detuvo en uno y este salió disparado hasta la mesa de los chicos, se abrió en una pagina y el hechizo terminó.

Lily, por favor no me digas que allí esta lo que queremos

Ehmmm... bueno... si n.n

¬¬ y se puede saber por que rayos no hiciste eso en cuanto llegamos aquí!

se me había olvidado XD

Si no fuera por que mi estomago esta tan vacío te regañaría mas... y que es lo encontrado?

Es una poción, es mas complicada de lo que pensaba, pero la tendremos lista para el domingo n.n

¿y que hace?

Ehm...Ayudar a Moony

¬¬ Eso significa que ni siquiera me vas a decir lo que es!

Vamos por algo de comer? n.n

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la sala común Remus se había puesto a leer mientras esperaba noticias de James y Lily, pero ya que era bastante tarde como para seguir en la biblioteca (al menos para James), pero cuando se abrió la puerta, entro la persona a quien menos quería tener que verle la cara, y que no era Sirius. Tres chicas venían conversando y se encaminaron a los dormitorios

¿no subes Emma?- preguntó una de ellas

no Julie, me quedare esperando a Sirius, tengo que decirle algo

jiji, ya no puedes vivir sin tu Sirius no es así?

Ay no digas eso!.. aunque si fuera por mi no lo alejaría mas de un metro

Ahww que ternura!-dijo la tercera chica

(ternura mis colmillos- pensó Moony)

y como no serlo si tiene de novio a Sirius Black!

El chico más guapo de Hogwarts!

Ey cuidado con lo dicen- les advirtió Emma- Sirius es mío y no se atrevan ni siquiera mirarlo o se las verán conmigo

No te preocupes Em, lo sabemos; el es todo tuyo

Así es

Bueno, yo tengo sueño, nos vemos arriba

De acuerdo –

Emma se fue a sentar en un sillón y mientras sacaba un ejemplar de corazón de bruja de su túnica notó que Moony estaba en un sofá cercano, al notar la mirada de la chica puesta en él, decidió que para que realmente la "broma" hubiera pasado ahora tendría que actuar "normal", por lo que no le quedó otra que al menos saludarla

Hola¿qué tal?

Bien, gracias- respondió la chica- ¿Remus, cierto?

_(Basura, cierto?)_ si

¿Y esperas a alguien?

_(al valor para ahorcarte de una buena vez, amiguita )_ A nadie en particular

ah...y como les fue en su paseo?

¿Qué paseo?

El de ayer, Sirius me lo comentó

Ahh ese paseo, y no te dijo que se suponía que él también debía venir?

No, solo me dijo que sus amigos saldrían

_(eso no fue lo que le dijo, esto me huele a felino tras rejas)_ ya veo, nos fue bien

que bien¿y sabes donde esta Sirius ahora?

_(tratando de alejarse de la babosa con falda que lo persigue...)_ debe estar por llegar

ahhh...-

La chica se concentró en su revista, y Moony volvió a su libro; pero de pronto algo inesperado se le pasó por su mente. Tenia que seguir hablándole a la chica; al menos hasta que Sirius llegara o cualquier otra persona lo sacara de allí, sólo así podría aparentar que no había ningún problema...

sabes...yo creo que te debo una...disculpa – dijo el chico con cierto esfuerzo mental

ah si¿y porque?

_(porque ofendí a las babosas llamándote así)_ es que desde mas o menos que paso eso en el juego de quidditch... tu sabes; por supuesto que te acuerdas...yo...

no te preocupes, fué sólo un accidente

así es, pero desde eso me he mantenido como distante...y hay veces en las que de esa forma puedo ponerme bastante... desagradable

oh.. para nada Remus, siempre me has caído muy bien (...), y es totalmente 100 aceptable que uno de vez en cuando tenga sus días negros

_(yo los tengo una vez al mes, si quieres a la próxima te muerdo )_ gracias

además... Sirius es tu mejor amigo...

¿y que se supone que significa eso?

¿lo es, cierto?

Claro, junto a James, Pete y también Lily

Si, claro, pero a él lo estimas más

_(emmm...bastante más...)_...no, él es tan amigo mío como lo son los chicos y Lily ¿a que viene todo esto?

Que por más día negro que fuera, se nota que no te gusta que esté conmigo

No, la única opinión que tengo al respecto es que los amigos normalmente duran más que las novias, sobre todo si estamos hablando de las chicas des Sirius; por lo que no debe dejar una cosa por otra- respondo el chico con un tono de voz que definitivamente ya no tenía nada de amable, las chispas comenzaban a aparecer...

Pues déjame decirte, _Lupin_, que esta vez es totalmente diferente, porque Sirius y yo nos queremos demasiado como para separarnos

¬¬U...lo mismo dicen todas, y al final el resultado es siempre el mismo. Créeme: Sirius encontrará siempre una razón.

Lo dudo, nuestra relación es perfecta

Ja, si claro... pues a mi no me gustaría que me hostiguen y no me dejen respirar

¿insinúas que nos le doy espacio!

No lo insinúo; tengo la respuesta frente a mis ojos. Poco y te falta para atarle una correa al cuello así no se te escapa

¡quien te crees para decir--

hoolaa ...¿qué pasa?

Fue el momento preciso para que Sirius y Peter entraran La pregunta fue porque Moony y Emma ya se habían parado de sus asientos a discutir y las miradas de odio no pasaban desapercibidas; pero en cuanto entró tanto Moony como la chica hicieron un acuerdo silencioso: Sirius no se enteraría de esto.

Solo conversábamos n.n- dijo Emma

Y por que tan agresivos?- preguntó Wormtail

Si porque?

Ehm..yo.. le comentaba algunos datos para el duelo- dijo Moony- aunque el club de duelo haya terminado, hay que saber defenderse, y una actitud desafiante es necesaria

Ahhh, bueno si, él tiene razón- dijo Peter- pero si quieres saber de suelo te puedo le podrías preguntar al que mejor que yo he conocido...

Gracias Wormty, eres tan sincero- dijo Sirius

Me refería a Prongs n.n, el incluso te ha ganado a ti

Ja, ja,ja... por lo menos a mi no me ganan los enanos de segundo

Emmm- (cara avergonzada de la ratita)- ... ¡no era de segundo!

Ok, de primero, pero lo dije para que quedaras bien

. , no ese horrible recuerdo otra vez, me rindo: me voy a dormir

awwhjhww- (bostezo de Padfoot) - yo también, por lo tanto: compañeros merodeadores, es hora de retirarnos a nuestros aposentos

¡No puedo creer que pretendas hacer la Retirada Merodeadora sin mi!- James Potter venia entrando junto a su novia en aquel mismo instante

es que tengo mucho sueño T.T- se excusó su amigo- además, pense que te quedarías en Cuarto de Requerimientos con Lily... ya sabes... "requerimiento" jeje

¬¬ ignoraré eso... después de tanto leer también tengo mucho sueño...

Todo lo miraron con cara de pregunta. Era más fácil escuchar a Snape cantando un villancico a la Sra. Norris en pascua de resurrección que escuchar que James estaba leyendo en la noche de un día viernes sin tarea pendiente.

¿Tú, leyendo? Ô.o

ehmm... ¿dije leer, quise decir "comer" n.n (algo de verdad tenía)

ahhhhh- (todos, menos Lily, obvio...)

Ahora si- continuó Padfoot con un tono solemne- Compañeros merodeadores: es hora de retirarnos a nuestros aposentos

Porque— Pero James fue interrumpido

¡Siri espera, aun no te vayas!- Le dijo Emma "pegándose" al brazo del chico

cuack (n/a: Sonido que yo hago cuando algo termina de una forma inesperada y sin sentido P.. bastante similar a lo que dicen los patos... mejor sigo) ¿qué pasa Em?- le preguntó el aludido

Es que yo te había estado esperando para planificar nuestro fin de semana

¿ Y que tiene eso de importante, no hay salidas, por lo tanto los lugares a los que hay que ir son bastante rutinarios

pero pensaba que tal ves te gustaría ir a—

¿A dónde?- le interrumpió- ¿a los jardines, al borde del lago, al gran salón, a dar vueltas por la sala común, a una mazmorra? Emma, estamos en un internado: Los lugares a los que podemos ir son siempre los mismos; la planificación de la rutina es bastante inútil, ya mañana haremos algo

¡Pero Siri es bastante tarde, y solo te había esperado para esto!- alego la chica

De acuerdo Emma, pero yo no te pedí que lo hicieras; además, este fin de semana tengo que ponerme al día con alguna bromillas n.n

¡Perfecto, entonces te acompaño!

¡No!- dijeron a la vez los cuatro chicos, para luego Sirius continuar- lo siento cariño, pero las bromas de los merodeadores son estrictamente hechas por estos y no hay más merodeadores que los chicos presentes

¡Pero a mi se me pueden ocurrir ideas muy buenas, y soy excelente planificando!

Lo siento Em, pero ya te lo dije, hay bromas en las que tal ves puedas intervenir como cómplice, pero no por ahora

Pero—

¿por qué no lo entiendes, Lily lo hace, por que tu no?

No me gusta que me compares con Evans, por lo demás, mañana tenemos tiempo para organizar un picnic al aire libre y

Ya Emma, no sigas, porque no dejas de asfixiarme de una buena vez!

(silencio sepulcral interrumpido por...)

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

O.Ô

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Por alguna extraña razón (no tanto) Moony reía a carcajadas

¿qué bicho le picó a este?

Jajajajajaja hehmm Jajajajajaja bueno... Jajajajaja, recuerdan aquella vez en la que mi poción explotó jajajajaja, y quedé jajaja, quedé con mi túnica llena de manchas verdes y blancas jajajaja, n.n fue muy gracioso! Jajajajajajajaja

Emma había notado enseguida la verdadera razón de su risa desenfrenada. Además de haber montado una escena frente a los amigos de su novio, ahora Lupin se reía de ella sin ninguna intención de no restregárselo en la cara. El fuego le salía por los ojos.

¿Y porque recordaste eso ahora?- le preguntó Padfoot

a nada n.n sólo me acordé que fue muy gracioso

bueno, sí, pero en aquella ocasión te pusiste histérico

¡cierto! Jajajajaja debí haber disfrutado un poco más el momento, es por eso que lo hago ahora¡jajajajaj...oh... lo siento mucho Emma, interrumpí algo que ibas a decir?

( yo solo me iba a dormir...

me alegro- dijo Moony- ¿podríamos ahora subir a dormir de una vez por todas?- le preguntó a sus amigos

Si- respondió Padfoot- ¿alguna otra cosa, o es suficiente que mañana nos veamos?- le dijo a Emma

Claro Sirius, mañana vamos a pasear por ahí- dijo algo derrotada

Entonces...Compañeros merodeadores es hora de retirarnos a nuestros aposentos

Porque ha llegado la noche y no hay quien reproche- continuó James

Que es hora de dormir para mañana nuestras aventuras seguir- agregó Remus

Lo que no quiere decir que en la madrugada no nos salgamos a divertir- finalizó Peter

Con Moony!

Con Padfoot!

Con Wormtail!

Con Prongs!

A dormir hasta que salga el sol!- dijeron los cuatro subiendo coordinadamente al dormitorio para luego Sirius bajar rápidamente

O cinco minutos más n.n- y se esfumó escaleras arriba

Desde abajo se podía escuchar lo que aun decían

_Padfoot de donde sacaste que "Prongs" , "sol" y "más" riman?_

_Es que no encontré nada más cercano_

_Como sea, pero el próximo mes le toca a Moony- se escucho decir a James_

_Para nada, yo hice la despedida la última vez_

_...Entonces Wormtail?_

_Wormtail no sabe ni lo que es una rima!_

_Buen punto Padfoot, yo hago la próxima, y definitivamente tendrá un mejor final que esta..._

¬¬U... no puedo creer que me guste uno de ellos ¿tu no?- dijo Lily con una sonrisa resignada, Emma por su parte ignoró la pregunta y sin inmutarse dio media vuelta y subió al dormitorio

Oô ¿y que le paso a esta?... no le puede haber molestado tanto la risa de Remus- se pregunto, ya que también había notado que la risa del chico no era más que ironía al máximo... y no podía negar que su compañera de cuarto le agradaba cada vez menos por lo que no le importaba en lo absoluto ofrecerle una pequeña ayuda a su amigo, sin que él mismo lo notara. Y la poción que llevaba escrita en un pergamino era exactamente lo que necesitaba...

El fin de semana paso volando. Y los merodeadores estaban tan bromistas como siempre (cabe decir que en medio del desayuno del domingo los asientos de la mesa de Slytherin desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que toda la comida saltaba por los cielos aterrizando justo sobre ellos, e incluyendo el mismo destino para el jefe de la casa) y Moony trató de actuar lo mejor posible como si nada pasara. Según le había dicho James, tendrían que ir al bosque por la tarde, pues allí los esperaría Lily... así lo hicieron. En un claro del bosque se encontraba la chica con un caldero humeante a su lado

Por favor no me digas que eso es para mí- dijo Remus al ver que el humeante contenido era una burbujeante leche rosada

de acuerdo n.n

Auch!- se quejo Moony cuando Lily le arrancó un mechón de cabello para agregárselo a la poción. Esta exploto en un _pluff! _Y comenzó a despedir un relajante olor a vainilla. Lily deposito una buena cantidad de poción en un gran vaso y se lo entregó a James. Este la recibió y

Toma Moony, bebe esto! n.n- le ordenó pasándole el vaso

Pero... Lily- le alegó dirigiéndose a ella- ¡dijiste que no era para mí!

Exacto, no lo dije. Pero James te lo dirá

Moony: Es para ti n.n

No me la tomo sin antes saber que es

Es una poción- dijo Lily

De verdad? Ya me preguntaba yo porque querian preparar leche en un caldero

De acuerdo- Dijo James- no es simplemente leche rosada, es leche rosada con sabor a vainilla!

¬¬ creo que eso no es suficiente como para convercerme

te ayudara con un problemita al que le dicen Padfoot n.n

Ah si?... ¿y que se supone que hará?

Querido Remus, tu sabes que no te lo diremos, pero vamos... ¡confía en mi!- le dijo Lily

Debería ser eso más tranquilizante?- dijo denotando más sarcasmo

Entonces confía en mi!- dijo James

Que alivio, ahora si que no hay dudas u.u...

Ya... menos blah- blah y más glup- glup, no gaste un fin de semana de estudio para preparar una poción que no te vas a tomar

¿estan seguros de que esto funcionará?

Solo hay una manera de saberlo

Pero—

SOLO TOMATELA!- dijo James empujándole el vaso y obligándolo a que se la tomara entera de una sola vez

T.T no tenia sabor a vainilla

Yo solo dije que tenía olor... (descubrir una mentira 13 líneas atrás)...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blancas y esponjosas nubes adornaban el cielo, y dentro del bosque del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tres chicos esperaban que cierta poción hiciera cierto efecto en cierto merodeador que hace cinco minutos de extremo silencio había tomado pero como siempre... alguien tenia que romperlo...

Se dieron cuenta que...- dijo James- he permanecido cinco minutos en completo silencio¡ni siquiera lo he logrado en clase de pociones, felicítenme!

¬¬...

esto tengo que contárselo a Padfoot!... y el que se sentía muy orgulloso por minuto y medio... jajajjajajaa!

¬¬

así que era cierto que era simple leche- dijo Moony

no, es una poción- dijo Lily

...sin efecto?

Tal ves tengas que esperar un poco

Y que han sido estos cinco minutos?

¡mi silencio!

(¬¬ si James...) puede que tengas que esperar un poco más

de acuerdo...

entonces todo arreglado- dijo James un poco impaciente y los ojos muy brillante- ya te la tomaste y no tenemos nada que hacer aquí¿podemos entrar, tengo algo que decirle a Padfoot

claro James, ya terminamos- le dijo Lily con un tono que denotaba que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus excentricidades

vamos de una vez, que necesito testigo!- dijo llevándose a la chica al castillo- Suerte Moony!- le gritó a lo lejos

¿y que se supone que pasa ahora?- se pregunto Remus mientras recogía sus cosas y de paso un caldero...

.-.-.-.-.--.-.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió estrepitosamente

PADFOOT! Código seis, código seis!

Bastó para que James gritara esto por los aires para que desde las habitaciones se escuchara un gran revolver de cosas y unos segundos después apareciera Padfoot volando sobre su escoba escaleras abajo y con una capa amarrada al cuello (con un perro negro grande y lanudo bordado en ella)

¿qué sucedió?

¿por qué traes la capa?- le dijo James- Es para el código ocho, y yo dije seis

lo se, pero resalta notablemente mi sex-appeal innato

no lo hace

Por favor Prongs, no es para que tú lo notes, sino para que la población femenina lo haga, tan solo mira a tu alrededor

Desde los sillones y mesas de la sala común todas las chicas tenían cara de babosa al ver a Sirius y la tenida que traía (sumándole que ese día andaba con una camiseta que le marcaba el cuerpo y unos pantalones que le quedaban muy, muy bien )

¬¬ lo que sea, el código fue llamado por MI

te escucho

y escúchame bien: estabamos en el bosque y... y... ¡estuve cinco minutos en completo silencio!

Prongs, Prongs, Prongs... cinco minutos besuqueándote con Lily rodando por los bosques no es estar en silencio, es simplemente tu boca ocupada en otro asunto, y si fuera por eso, créeme, yo sería un mimo

¡no, no me refiero a eso, estabamos Lily, Moony y yo, déjame terminar!- dijo al ver la expresión de su amigo- y estabamos... conversando cuando de pronto se dio un momento de silencio y simplemente yo lo continué...y no interrumpí, bueno, si lo interrumpí¡pero cinco minutos después¡dile Lily, dile!

U.u (suspiro)... si, lo hizo- dijo con un tono monótono

¿ah si?... lo cual significa que rompiste mi récord... pero ya veras Prongs Potter, no será por mucho, tu reinado será mas corto que nuestra amistad con Snivellus!

¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto Lily

No preguntes- dijeron los dos a la vez

Eso lo veremos...-dijo James con una sonrisa triunfante

Por supuesto que si, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un crucigrama por terminar- dijo para después subirse a su escoba y partir escaleras arriba

No me superarás... jajajajajajaja!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Junto con la tarde del domingo vino la noche, y acompañada de esta el "tan" esperado lunes y el comienzo de una nueva semana de clases. A las 7:00 sonó el despertador de los merodeadores, y como buen día lunes cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron lentamente

Ahwww... de nuevo no!

¿que hice yo para tener que despertar tan temprano si entramos a las 9:00?

Si no fuera por que Padfoot... no dejen que hoy entre primero!

Lamentablemente, un solo baño no era suficiente por las mañanas si se trataba de los merodeadores... y Sirius Black. Así las riñas por susodicha habitación eran cosa de todos los días, y aunque a diario trataban de llegar antes era muy rara vez en la que James, Remus o Peter lo lograban, esta vez no fue la excepción. Antes de que Moony los previniera, Padfoot ya había saltado como un relámpago de su cama sin dejar a los chicos siquiera tomar sus cosas y se había acuartelado allí, donde normalmente arreglarse le tomaba cerca de una hora (triplíquese en una ocasión especial) por lo que incluso a veces los chicos volvían a la cama. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Sirius ya estaba listo para la acción (como él solía decir): Cabello reluciente, elegancia sin igual (aunque estuviera usando el mismo uniforme que el resto del colegio), sonrisa perfecta, y los suficientes atributos para ser el más amado por las féminas del colegio (cofcof y lectoras/autoras de fics también cofcof)

¿Alguien quería ocupar el baño? n.n

Por fin y apareces- dijo James para luego quedarse muy serio y dirigirse a Moony- Entonces continuemos: Pettigrew ya esta fuera, por lo que quedamos solo tu y yo Lupin...

(Música de duelo del oeste se escucha en el ambiente...)

Así es… Potter, no hay que demorar mas esto ¿listo?

…desde que nací…

entonces…

Ambos se llevaron la mano a la espalda sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, dieron un paso hacia delante y

Piedra, papel, o tijera!

Piedra, papel, o tijera!

Piedra, papel, o tijera!

Siiiiiii! n.n – (Moony)

Noooo! T.T – (Prongs)

¬¬- (Padfoot)

Terminado el "duelo", Remus fue el siguiente en ocupar el baño, pero obviamente la rutina del prefecto de Gryffindor no tiene nada del otro mundo. Su orden es perfecto y en 15 minutos sale listo para las clases...

O.ô... ¿Moony! – preguntó James con cara de intriga...

(N/a: Let's Rewind!... o como dicen los no- gringos... ¡pa' tras se ha dicho!)

Situémonos en el momento en que nuestro amigo salió de la ducha. Obviamente se secó bien y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso su ropa interior, sus pantalones, los calcetines y sus zapatos, después venía su camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y con la corbata bien amarrada con un nudo perfecto alrededor de este.

Pero fue aquí cundo algunos cambios comenzaron a revelarse...

En cuanto acabó de arreglar su camisa pensó:

"¿y que es toda esta tela dentro del pantalón¡es demasiada, Prefiero dejarla afuera, además me está apretando como nunca el cuello... ¿que acaso se esta encogiendo mientras se alarga, será mejor que hoy me deje abiertos los primeros botones...mmm tan mal no me queda...solo que así la corbata es innecesaria...bah.. me la colgare simplemente sin atarla así no me dirán nada por no llevarla ¿ y la túnica?.. me la llevo al hombro y en herbología la uso..."

Lo siguiente fue el lío con el cabello, habitualmente Remus usaba un poco de gel para que se mantuviera ordenado por el resto del día (N/a: solo un poco, no al Malfoy style), salvo que hoy después pasar un buen rato tratando de que su pelo tomara la forma que él quería desistió del gel y se lo dejo tal y como antes había salido de la ducha, algo despeinado y con unos cuantos mechones obstruyéndole la vista. A esto hay que sumarle que no quiso afeitarse y que al parecer por el efecto del excesivo consumo de chocolate (según él) había ganado más peso... que en realidad era una simple tonificación de músculos.

Al mirarse al espejo, se sintió satisfecho con su look, y se preguntaba por que siempre andaba tan perfectamente ordenado. Al salir del baño ya habían pasado cerca de 45 minutos...

O.ô... ¿Moony! – preguntó James con cara de intriga- En estos cinco años nunca habías tardado más de 15 minutos en el baño y cuando llevas casi tres cuartos de hora dentro ni siquiera te amarraste la corbata?

Si, algun problema con ello?- preguntó desinteresado- aun queda tiempo para ir a desayunar

Quedan veinte minutos¿quieres ganarle otro record a Padfoot?

Ni siquiera lo piensen, Moony, vete con cuidado o simplemente podré el despertador antes y de todos modos se tendrán que repartir una hora entre los tres

Lo que tu digas Sirius n.n, y entonces ¿vas a ocupar el baño o no?

Claro, uds bajen

Los vemos abajo- dijo Sirius mientras él y Remus bajaban a la sala común, mientras bajaban se toparon con Lily, quien iba de subida, Remus la saludó

Buenos días Lily

Buenos días- la chica miro con mas detenimiento a quien le hablaba- disculpa... pero ¿te conozco?

Ja! Buen chiste¿vas por James?

En serio, me pareces familiar pero... nose...

Ay Lily por favor!- dijo Sirius- ¿qué acaso el efecto Potter hace que necesites lentes o que?

¿Remus?...¡Remus!- la chica llego a resbalar un par de peldaños- ¿tu?

Claro que soy yo¿te sientes bien'

Si... lo que pasa es que te ves... wow.. te ves muy... diferente ()

lo se, pero pense que un cambio no me haría nada mal

¡no lo hace¡para nada!- excalmó- digo... no te va tan mal

gracias - dijo con una sonrisa que haría babear a cualquiera

ah... si... por nada... -balbuceó Lily- yo iba a... a.. tu sabes...

¿James?

¿James?...claro, James! él... nos vemos

cuando quieras

claro!...- le respondió totalmente babosa

adiós Lily- le dijo Sirius

adiós Remus!

¬¬ ¿que le paso a la chica?- le pregunto a Moony una vez ya solos- ¡ni siquiera me respondió cuando le hablé¡me ignoró por completo, a mi nunca nadie me ignora, NADIE!... ¡Moony!

ah?... lo siento, me hablabas?

T.T olvídalo...

Hablando de olvidar... ¿donde esta tu bolso?

emm... arriba

¬¬

voy por ellos, tu adelántate

Cuando al fin Moony apreció en la sala común un montón de chicas (por no decir todas) se quedaron mirándolo en completo silencio

Sirius ya viene, no tienen para que alarmarse- dijo más o menos acostumbrado a que las fans de su amigo lo esperaran todos los días para bajar a desayunar, salvo que esta vez a las chicas no les pareció importar y se pusieron a murmurar cosas entre ellas mientras aun tenían la vista fija en Moony- ¿que, tengo algo?- les preguntó mientras trataba de mirarse la espalda

no, nada- respondió una chica mientras se le acercaba ¿tu eres Remus Lupin?

Sí ¿algún problema?

¡en absoluto, ningún problema!... salvo...- la chica miró a sus amigas las cuales soltaban una risita tonta de vez en cuando- ¿bajas a desayunar tan solitario?

solo esperaba a mis amigos

y no podemos ser nosotras tus amigas- dijo otra chica que se le acercaba

bueno... como podría negarme si señoritas tan encantadoras como ustedes quieren hacerme compañía ¿nos acompañan?- les preguntó al grupito que se había quedado tras ellas, mientras soltaba la 2da sonrisa matadora del día

siiii!

Para cuando el resto de los merodeadores junto a Lily llegaron a la sala común, Sirius llego tan galán como siempre para que con su mera presencia interrumpiera las conversaciones y recibiera el saludo de sus "fans". Salvo que esta vez, solo quedaban un par de chicos de tercero haciendo una tarea lo más rápido que podían

O.ô ¿donde están mis chicas?

desayunando?- dijo James- no queda nada para entrar a clases gracias a la inesperada tardanza de Moony, un montón de alocadas fans no va a perder su desayuno por verte...

( primero tu que logras cerrar tu bocota por cinco minutos, luego Moony que por poco esta mas tiempo arreglándose que yo, después Lily me ignora por completo y ahora no hay ni una "leoncita" que me este esperando ¡algo esta pasando conmigo! ;;

¡Solo vamos a comer de una vez, te aseguro que hasta tus "serpientitas" te están esperando allí

;; de acuerdo...

Mientras tanto en las puertas del Gran Salón una multitud de chicas Gryffindor se abría paso mientras rodeaba a un solo chico...

bah... ahí viene Black otra vez¿que acaso no se cansa de llamar siempre la atención?- le comento una chica de Slytherin a otra

lo dudo, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que ese no es Sirius Black

¿vamos a ver?

¡Cómo se te ocurre, no será Black pero de todos modos es un Gryffindor, más aun, míralo bien, es uno de sus amiguitos¡Lupin!

si, pero de todos modos el no es tan arrogante como el otro y Potter¿que dices si vamos a hablarle?

no... mejor ve tu sola...

¬¬... yo voy si tu vas...

... hecho

Camino a la mesa y luego de un silencio que se roto por miles de cuchicheos femeninos Remus se sentó tranquilamente rodeado de sus nuevas "amigas", y continuaron conversando hasta que un par de chicas de Slytherin se le acercaron

¡Que honor, Damas desde el otro lado del salón ¿se les ofrece algo?

bueno... nosotras... mi nombre es Christina, y ella es Jill...

Un gusto ¿quieren sentarse aquí?

Si se les acabaron las tostadas pueden llevarse estas, adiós!- dijo celosamente una chica mientras le pasaba un plato

Amy... tranquila... - dijo Moony- hay espacio para todas

Gracias, pero nosotras en realidad veníamos a.. Jill?

queríamos... - nunca es buena idea acercarse a alguien sin una buena excusa- queríamos... pedirte un favor, sí

¿A mí¿Y porque no a uno de sus compañeros?

no queremos

mm... buen punto¿qué favor?

eh... tenemos algunas clases juntos, y me he fijado que sacas muy buenas notas por lo tanto pensábamos si... nos podías ayudar?

Moony las miro detenidamente...

si no quieres no importa...

después de la cena espérenme en las puertas de la biblioteca

¿Es un si?

como podría negarme a chicas tan encantadoras como ustedes

nos vemos entonces Lupin

Remus para ustedes- les dijo para después guiñarles un ojo

Las chicas se alejaron entre muchas risitas, algo ex-tra-ñi-si-mo para un par de Slytherins

Jennifer¿me alcanzarías la mermelada por favor?- dijo Moony volviendo al desayuno

Recuerdas mi nombre?- dijo la chica de 6°, sorprendida

¿y por que no habría de hacerlo?- dijo con un tono bastante galán

iji , aquí tienes Remus- le dijo con la cara tan roja colmo la mermelada de frambuesa que le pasaba

gracias

hey Remus!- le preguntó Amy, la chica con quien conversó primero en la sala común

dime?

Ya que les enseñaras a ellas... ¿te importaría una más, no estoy muy bien en DCAO y eso...

Claro que no me importa, me siento honrado en que les pueda _enseñar_ algo...

El resto de las chicas a su alrededor se miraron con caras "picaras", por decir así...

yo voy- dijo una

también nosotras- dijeron otras

¡Aquí también nosotras vamos!- dijeron un par de Hufflepuffs

de acuerdo! Pueden ir las que quieran pero al menos anótense o algo ¿alguien tiene pergamino y pluma a mano?- una decena se le puso alrededor- esta sirve- dijo tomando la contigua para la alegría de su dueña

si quieres escribo yo n.n

gracias cariño

iji...

bien¡hey Jill, Christina¿Cuales son sus apellidos?

Las chicas brincaron de su asiento y se acercaron a Moony, hubiera sido suicidio entre los Slytherin, pero cuando la mitad de la mesa eran mujeres que estaban babeando por el chico, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo...

Christina Wallace

y Jill Sanders ¿deseas saber algo más Remus?

no por ahora... aunque puedo decirles que son más encantadoras de lo que podría pensar de un par de Slytherins

iji...- las chicas sin dejar de sonreír se fueron alejando de Moony, demasiado halagadas como para responder algo

En el umbral de la puerta por fin aparecieron Lily y el resto de los merodeadores, y como todo inicio del día si Sirius ya había recibido su buenos días en la sala común aun faltaba el saludo de sus "aguilitas" y sus "tejoncitas"... donde las 3/4 partes de las alumnas se volteaban a verlo

Solo que esta vez solo unas pocas lo notaron e inmediatamente regresaron su atención hacia "otra" cierta persona que conversaba animadamente en la mesa Gryffindor (incluyendo la atención de las Slytherins)

¿quien causa tanto alboroto como para tener embobado al gran salón y no ser yo?- preguntó Sirius

Lily se rió por lo bajo.

¿sabes algo de esto?- le dijo James

creo tener una leve sospecha, jiji

Desde un pequeño tumulto en la mesa se escuchó

chicas¿les importaría darle espacio a mis amigos?

para nada- respondieron inmediatamente algunas para dejar cuatro espacios cerca del muchacho

¡hey amgios, por aquí! les gritó Moony

mientras se acercaban, dos chicas de Slytherin que venían desde allí se cruzaron con Sirius y este escucho lo que venían conversando

... dijo que éramos encantadoras!

¡si, es perfecto, lo único que no entiendo es que sea un Gryffindor

¿y eso que, hablo dos frases y se ve que es mejor que nuestros compañeros, y no lo digo solo por actitud, si me entiendes...

oh si... el más guapo de este año: Remus Lupin...

A Sirius poco le faltó para caerse. trato de darle un sentido a lo que escucho, pero no lo encontraba.

1. dos Slytherins vienen desde caminando desde Gryffindor

2. las mismas chicas vienen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

3. conversaron con su compañero y las llamo encantadoras

4. no parecía sarcasmo

5. lo llamaron "el más guapo"

6. lo llamaron "el más guapo"

7. lo llamaron "el más guapo"

Sin duda había algo en especial que lo atormentaba más, NADIE podía ser más guapo que él¡no era posible, sin duda hoy esas chicas se habían caído por la escalera o algo así...

Desconcertado aun, se sentó junto a los demás, pero por más que intento ver algo diferente en Moony no lo encontró, salvo un poco más de desorden en su atuendo y otra cosa... pero que no podía saber que era exactamente...

¿y, que tal la mañana?- pregunto Lily

excelente- dijo Remus

extrañisima- dijo Sirius

corta- dijo James

sucia- dijo Peter

y eso porque?

porque es un ratoncito con deliro de cerdo- intervino James- si te alcanzabas a bañar

... pero así no llegaba al desayuno TT

(poner aquí un comentario de Sirius)

¿y que tal tu Lily, algo inusual en la mañana?

no... solo te extrañe mucho n.n

Lily no digas eso en presencia de Padfoot o ya empezará con sus comentarios- le dijo a su novia, pero mientras lo miraba Sirius toba tranquilamente un poco de jugo... muy tranquilo...

¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Peter, pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros

SIRIUS PADFOOT BLACK, van dos veces en las cuales podrías haber dicho algo, y ahora cuando te preguntan algo solo respondes con una expresión... ¬¬ yo se lo que traes... quieres estar en silencio más tiempo que yo ¿no es así?

Sirius puso cara de "¿quien, yo?" y luego solo lo negó con la cabeza

¿con que no ah?... de acuerdo...- una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de James- mmmm... ¿quieren saber lo que en realidad pasó cuando estabamos en primero y estalló una bomba de agua en medio de la noche?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par. No podía lanzarle un hechizo sin pronunciarlo antes, y si lo golpeaba tendría problemas con los profesores (y aun peor parecía que las profesoras no despegaban la mirada de donde ellos estaban)

te refieres a aquella vez- dijo Peter- en que parecía que llovía dentro del dormitorio y terminamos los cuatro con un resfriado?

asi es Wormtail... ¿quieres saber? --miró la cara aterrorizada de Sirius... - lo que paso en verdad fue que---

NO TE ATREVAS!- le grito finalmente- ¡fue una promesa, James me las vas a pagar, te juro que estaré en silencio más tiempo que tu!

no vale si lo intentas, sabes que tiene que ser innato¿cierto Lils?

u.u ...claro James...

¿cierto Moony¿Moony?

¿que, ahhh si James, lo que digas...- segundos antes el chico miraba por entre las mesas...

¿me escuchaste¿que tanto miras?

si te oí, solo me distraje con algo que Lisa me decía

¿quien es Lisa?

Lisa Atwood, de Ravenclaw- dijo Sirius automáticamente y con algo de ¿molestia?

ahhh...¿ y como es posible que estés coqueteando con una chica casi al otro lado del salón?

yo que se- dijo Moony mientras le respondia el saludo de la chica con una sonrisa como para provocar suspiros de cualquiera (cosa que si hicieron las chicas a su alrededor)

y como se supone que puedes coquetear con una chica si se supone que a ti te --¡auch!-- James habría terminado con "se supone que a ti te gusta un chico", si no hubiera sido por la interrupción (léase pisotón) de Lily para frenarlo

creo que ya es hora de irnos, se hacer tarde y McGonagall no tolera-- dijo Lily de inmediato

si, nos toca junto con Ravenclaw, cierto?- preguntó Remus mientras comenzaban a salir

si

perfecto, yo los alcanzo- dijo separándose del grupo y devolviéndose a la mesa Ravenclaw

¿que con este ah, porque Lily, tu sabes-

ya te dije que tal ves y no me preguntes ahora- le dijo por lo bajo a James

Pues yo lo único extraño que veo aquí es que no me ha llegado carta hoy- dijo Sirius refiriéndose al "fan mail"

¬¬ posiblemente y ya estés perdiendo tu encanto...

eso ni en tus sueños Prongs

querrás decir pesadillas si tu estás allí

Solo fíjate y verás cuan equivocado estás...

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acerco a un par de chicas que iban camino a las afueras del castillo...

ey chicas¿qué tal el día?

...así que me inscribí y ¿ah, eres tu...- dijo una de ellas mientras se fijaba en quien las interrumpía

¿como les ha ido?- (maniobra de conquista N° 34 "inocente pero irresistible" en practica)

...piérdete Black- le respondieron al unísono antes de continuar su camino

¿me decías?- le preguntó James ya una vez allí (tómese nota que Sirius estaba algo petrificado)

... naaaaaa... solo debe ser porque... no me eché desodorante XD

Oó

ahh por cierto...Lily¿porque ya no te vas a dormir con Prongs de una vez por todas en un armario de Filch y dejas las cursilerías de "te extraño" atrás. Y Wormtail: si no te metes a la ducha por el desayuno, si que tienes un complejo de cerdo; además de sucio eres un hambriento FIUUUUUU... lo dije... que alivio n.n

XDDDDDD

ya... vayan con McGonagall, yo voy por el desodorante...

¿y por que no lo convocas?

bajaría mi popularidad, evidentemente

¬¬ como sea...

Unos cinco minutos después de que la clase hubiera comenzado porfin entró Padfoot apresuradamente.

¿y ud. señor Black¿que alucinante aventura le pasó esta vez para que llegara tarde a mi clase?

no profesora McGonagall, lo que paso en realidad fué que cuando ya todos mis compañeros habían utilizado el baño...

Oô (James y Peter)

...y ya mientras faltaban minutos para entrar a clases pude ducharme al fin, y lo peor fue que al parecer los elfos detuvieron el agua caliente justo en el momento en que me enjuagaba el pelo, por lo que me tuve que salir y llamar a uno de ellos para que arreglara el problema. Ya entenderá Ud. querida profesora, no me perdería por nada del mundo una de mis clases preferidas, pero es solo que tampoco podía llegar con una presentación que no fuera digna de la asignatura D- (uso de la sonrisa n° 22 "¿me hablabas a mi?")

u.u 5 puntos menos por llegar tarde y hacernos perder el tiempo con la excusa que planeó mientras venia, vaya a su asiento por favor.

( si profesora...

ahora, como yo decía antes continuaremos con el ejercicio de... un momento, aun faltan alumnos en esta clase, dos señoritas de Ravenclaw¿y donde esta el Sr. Lupin, estoy _completamente segura_ de haberlo visto esta mañana en el desayuno

el tuvo que ir a enfermería. no sentía muy bien- dijo James de inmediato, ya que claro encubrir a sus amigos cuando no están allí y preguntan por este es la obligación de todo merodeador...

ah bueno¿y donde están las señoritas Atwood y Dupree?

Los Ravenclaws se miraron entre ellos sin respuestas, aunque una chica le comentaba algo a la otra como si lo supiera, pero en ese momento un murmullo bastante alto distrajo al resto, proveniente desde afuera del salón, que al parecer reían sin ningún inconveniente, y junto con las risas, Lisa, Arleen y Remus entraban animadamente a la clase

...a si que no pudiste salir, se haber estado allí no te hubiera dejado caer...- decía Moony mientras las chicas (una a cada lado y tomadas de los brazos del chico) coqueteaban abiertamente con él

¿Sr. Lupin, acaso no estaba en enfermería, y Uds. señoritas¿donde estaban?

yo le explicaré profesora: tal como mi compañero le de haber dicho, fui a la enfermería y cuando me dirigía de vuelta al gran salón me encontré con ellas, quienes estaban muy angustiadas debido a que no lograban realizar a la perfección los hechizos desvanecedores de objetos pequeños, y Ud. dijo que además de ser parte de los MHB, sería aun más difícil con objetos de mayor volumen por lo que nos fuimos a una aula a practicar y cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora nos vinimos inmediatamente para acá, pero al menos ahora Ud. se sentirá orgullosa de esta clase, al ver que todos han avanzado perfectamente en este tipo de hechizos, y aun más estoy seguro de que una persona tan sensata como Ud. seria capaz de transar esta pequeña demora y si aun en su defecto cree que no es suficiente motivo por favor que sea yo quien reciba una detención o un descuento de puntos, ya que yo las convencí de venir conmigo y en mi opinión, una dama jamas tiene la culpa... ¿no es así profesora?

XD ...ah? ah siiii, por supuesto señor Lupin, tiene toda la razón, vayan a sus asientos y 20 puntos para Gryffindor por ser tan servicial con sus compañeras de Ravenclaw, ejemplo que todos deberían seguir , pero Remus, porque tan atrás, siéntese acá mas adelante donde le tenga a la vista, eeeeso -

como sea- dijo Remus tomando asiento casualmente en el único de adelante que estaba vacío, uno rodeado de chicas... sus amigos al final de sala, ya comenzaban a cuchichear...

¿como rayos hizo eso! -dijo James

¿que hizo que?- pregunto Sirius, aparentemente despreocupado...

como que que?. Moony jamas llega tarde por quedarse coqueteando con no una, sino dos chicas, llega aun más tarde que tú y sin ningún apuro, le da la madre de las excusas a McGonagall y no simplemente le cree, sino que lo felicita por ello, deberías pedirle algunos consejos a Moony antes de decir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza Padfoot, te lo digo, nos sobrepaso con creces nuestro merodeador introvertido

¡que disparates hablas Prongs, el no estaba coqueteando con ellas!

¬¬ ¿fue lo único que escuchaste?

el lo dijo, las estaba ayudando con el hechizo

Sirius- intervino Lily- acéptalo, ya los escuchaste y viste como veían, esa no es una pose de simple compañero de estudio, logro hacer que McGonagall se tragara esa magna mentira haciendo en una sola clase lo que tu has tratado de conseguir desde la primera vez que llegaste tarde por quedarte deambulando con una chica en el colegio, o Moony se volvió de la noche a la mañana el ser mas extrovertido del colegio, cosa que dudo por que yo lo veo igual, o el reinado de Sirius es empezando a decaer...

¡por supuesto que no! - exclamó Padfoot

Señor Black, basta de escándalos!- dijo McGonagall- trato de escuchar el método de aprendizaje que utilizo Remus para ayudar a sus compañeras, pues parece más efectivo que el mío, debería estar tomando apuntes como el resto de la clase, continúe por favor- dijo mientras Remus salía adelante (acompañado de un leve suspiro femenino)

Sirius por su parte, no habló más en el resto de la clase, y no por tomar atención a la materia, sino que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que era lo que estaba pasando con el chico que se encontraba dando la clase en medio de los suspiros de todas las mujeres del salón, incluyendo, aunque el no lo noto, su propia novia.

Lily, porque hiciste eso, ahora es un perrito con el rabo entre las piernas por su orgullo herido- le dijo James mientras iban un poco alejados del resto rumbo a los invernaderos.

que aun no lo ves James, es la parte 2 de nuestro plan

¿plan¿cual plan?

el de juntar a Remus y Sirius

¿Remus¿Sirius¿Juntos¿cual plan?

XD... James ven aqui- se desviaron hacia una sala vacía- para eso es la poción, para eso son los celos, es para que estén juntos

¿la poción de ayer, entonces realmente no era leche?

pero claro que no, en Moony, esa poción lo va a hacer desinhibirse, como te diste cuenta coqueteo con cuanta chica tenia al frente y no tuvo problema en llegar tarde a una clase, ni mentir al hacerlo, y aun mas, recuerdas el olor a vainilla que tenia eso?

si

son feromonas, harán que cualquier mujer quede tendido a sus pies, sumándole que de feo no tiene nada y anda bastante sensual para ser simplemente el uniforme

Lily!

yo también soy mujer y esa cosa afecta, pero por el momento me tratare de mantener lo mas lejos de él¿ya? n.n

de acuerdo... pero cuidado con luego querer dejarme

no mi Jamesy Pooh, ni aunque me mataran por hacerlo (n/a: snif...)

awww...- James beso a su novia tiernamente para luego ella continuar diciendo

¿entonces entendiste la segunda parte del plan?

que yo tampoco te voy a dejar

no James!

¿a no?

bueno si, pero el otro plan, el de Sirius y Rems

ahhh ese... si, aun no lo tengo muy claro

escucha: si Remus comienza a actuar como un Don Juan sin limites a quien te recuerda?

pues a Sirius

correcto, y quien es la persona a quien más Sirius ama por sobre todas las cosas?

esa es aun más fácil: a él mismo

exacto, y si Moony es una imagen de Sirius, el verdadero Sirius se enamoraría de Moony siendo que él se ama a si mismo demasiado!

... (?)...aunque tu plan es mas maquiavélico de lo que podría esperar de ti, tiene sentido, pero que va a pasar cuando la poción se pase

respecto a eso... n.n eran solo unas gotas para que la poción funcionara un rato... pero se tomo un vaso completo, el cual nos da tiempo para actuar jiji

¬¬... pero que pasara después

mientras Remus siga así, Sirius probablemente no lo note, por que estará demasiado ocupado tratando de llamar la atención mas que Rem, y cuando todo esto acabe hay dos posibilidades: o todo vuelve a la normalidad, o Sirius va a tomar cartas en el asunto, roguemos por que sea la segunda

y es eso o nada; entonces:

poción + Moony chicas babosas,

Moony + chicas babosas Sirius,

Sirius + celos celos por Moony,

celos por Moony celos de Sirius por Sirius,

celos-- amor,

amor de Sirius por Sirius amor de Sirius por Moony

¿cierto Lils?

x.x claro James...

CONTINUARA...

holis holis, he regresadoooooo y si, digo HE porque este capitulo fue escrito el 97 por mi! muajajajajajajaja (la loka de Vary al teclado)

si... no deberia decir mi nombre para que no me sigan llegando tomatasos por no actualizar nunca... pero este capi es mas largo yeiiii, espero y les guste plis...

bueno... rapiditen rapiditen agradezco los taaaantos reviwews que llegaron (mucho mas que los anteriores) lo cual me pone muy contenta por que en el otro tambien escribi la gran mayoria...

ahora... a responder

REMSIE: gracias! te habia extrañado en el capitulo pasado jejejejej, a mi tambien me cae pesimo la tonta Emma... lo unico malo que su nombre me gusta para uno de mis alteregos en RPG jojo, ojala y te gute este capitulo tambien

HAKAKURA: jijiji muchas gracias por el review espero que te guste ete capitulo tambien, te envie muy tarde la respuesta a lo de doujinishi (o como sea :S ) pero de todos modos muchas gracias, fue un honor n.n

GABY KINOMOTO: ojala y aqui te empize a gustar la cosa...que despues se biene peor para Siri

YUI: tu review me encanto, espero y este capitulo te guste tanto como el otro gracias!

PAULA YEMEROLY: gracias gracias gracias... aunque nos tardamos, aqui esta la continuacion chauuuuuu

KIZNA CHAN: holis! hemos vuelto! muchas gracias

LUNA BLACK: siento mucho haber tardado tanto! T.T pero es mas largo para compenzar, besos n.n

LADY LILY 11: jejej... cuidado con las amensas... si yo quiero hago que se quede con la rata... (mentira!) bueno... yo creo que aun falta un poquito (no tanto) para los besitos jijiji

HELEN BLACK POTTER: muchas gracias y espero que aqui te haya gustado como quedo emma byeeeee

AYRÉ: bueno... demore... pero ojala y te guste

EVALOKITA: si, somos chicas, y nos juntamos a pensar que puede pasar en la historia para luego escribir... aunque como ya lo dije ahora termine escribiendo casi todo yo (lo cual es un problema porque no hay mucha cordura en eso...)

THE MARAUDERS: vale, muxas gracias, aqui esta el otro capi ojala te guste...

TERRY MOON : muchas gracias, muy agradecida que te guste

CONACHA: justo en el moemnto que yo iba a actualizar, aki estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
